Desejo de infancia
by R-Chaan
Summary: Eriol fizera um pedido quando pequeno, pediu para que Tomoyo fosse sua irmã, mas agora vendo como Tomoyo está mudada, ele não a quer mais como irmã, mesmo que para isso ele tenha que lutar contra todo o mundo...! Fic U.A TomyxEriol SakuxShao CAP 9 ON!
1. O resgate

'- **N/A**: Por má sorte da minha parte, Card Captor Sakura naõ me pertence. çç' Mas um dia irá me pertencer. *-*' /_apanha_.

- Fala dos personagens -

"_Pensamentos_"

X - _Comunicado, conversas em rádio etc..._

( Nota da Autora )

Cap 1 - O resgate.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos violetas corria muito aflita de algo, não dava para vê do que a mulher corria pela imensa nevoa que cobria a pequena cidade de Afluy. A mulher trazia uma criança em seus braços, ela com medo da criança não se salvar desse algo que a perseguia procurou uma casa onde tivesse uma luz acessa e encontrou. Uma linda e charmosa casa com jardim na entrada, ela abriu o pequeno portão ultrapassou o pequeno jardim colocou o bebê que permanecia dentro de um cesto no chão e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu te amo meu filho, isso é para o seu bem. – O bebê sentindo o nervosismo da mão começou a chorar, ela acariciou o rosto, mas começou a ouvindo passos deu algumas batidas fortes na porta e se retirou do local, saiu correndo em disparada.

Uma senhora com um lindo vestido azul bebê, cabelos meia-noite totalmente encaracolados e com seus olhos ônix abriu a porta procurando alguém, mas pode ouvir o chorou de um bebê e abaixou o olhar.

- Minamino, temos um bebê aqui fora. – Gritou a mulher pretendendo chamar alguém que estava dentro da casa, a mulher abaixou-se tomou-lhe o bebê em seus braços e começou a balançá-lo tentando acalmá-lo. – Quem poderia deixar um bebê tão pequeno como você nesse frio? – Se perguntava a mulher, quando ia entrar para dentro pode-se ouvir 3 tiros e então ela olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém então fechou a porta. - Minamino! Estou falando com você querido!

- O papai está dormindo mamãe. – Falou um menino que aparentava ter seus 5 anos de idade, cabelos meia-noite igual os da mãe, porém, diferente dos da mãe seus olhos também eram meia noite. – De quem esse bebê mãe? – Perguntou o menino fazendo esforço para sentar-se no sofá.

- O encontrei ali fora, Eriol. – Falou a mãe ainda balançando a pequena criança. – É uma menina. – Falou ela. – Vá chamar seu pai querido, diga que é algo urgente.

- Ta certo mamãe. – Falou ele correndo, subindo as escadas com pressa.

- Cuidado para não cair meu bem! – Falou a mãe direcionando o olhar para seu filho. – Preciso dar-lhe algo para comer minha querida princesa...

Um homem de camiseta quadriculada cinza com preta e com uma cueca azul descia as escadas coçando o olho e sendo acompanhado por Eriol que segurava sua mão.

- É um bebê papai. Uma criança bem pequenina. – Falava Eriol sorrindo para seu pai.

- Bridget querida, é verda... – Calou ele ao vê a sua esposa com um bebê nas mãos. – Desde quando você estava grávida? – Brincou ele.

- Desde nunca Kyo. – Falou ela sorrindo para seu marido sem parar de balançar o bebê que estava chorando ainda com fome. – Querido. Tenho que ferver um pouco de leite para alimentar essa pobre alma, pode segurar um segundo? – Perguntou Bridget levantando devagar e com cuidado para não machucar nem assustar mais ainda a criança. Ao se levantar caiu um papel.

- Claro amor! – Falou Kyo sorrindo e tomando a criança nos braços.

- Olha! – Falou Eriol apontando para o papel que caiu no chão. – Caiu um papel da criança. – E assim Eriol correu até o papel, agachou-se, pegou o papel e entregou a sua mãe. – Pode ler em voz alta mamãe?

- Claro filho. – Falou Bridget sorrindo para o filho e acariciando seus cabelos. – "Dia 12/02/1990. _Eu sei que deve ter estranhado um pequenino ser como esse na sua porta. Primeiramente desculpe-me por bater na sua porta uma hora desta, mas foi preciso, meu nome é Kyla Weny Kirar. Eu sou uma plebéia que fiquei grávida de um príncipe rico, tive meu filho faz 2 dias, irei fugir amanhã pois ouvir o rei, pai do pai do meu filho, falando que não ia deixar acontecer uma "barbaridade" como esta na vida dele, e mataria meu filho e eu. Então não tinha escolhas a não ser entregá-la para uma família criar. Mas tenho pedido a fazer, coloque o nome dela de Tomoyo Daydoujh Weny e o seu sobrenome, quero que ela saiba que vocês não são seus pais biológicos e que a amava muito, Obrigada."_

- Então você irá se chamar Tomoyo Daydoujh Minamino Weny. – Falou Kyo sorrindo e acalmando o bebê. – Vai logo fazer a comida dessa criança criatura!

- Hehe. – Falou Bridget fazendo uma careta e depois dando língua e indo até a cozinha preparar a comida.

- Pai. – Chamou Eriol puxando de leve a calça de Kyo.

- Diga filho. – Falou Kyo direcionando o olhar para Eriol.

- Ela vai ser minha irmã não é? – Perguntou Eriol com os olhos brilhando.

- Não exatamente. – Falou ele vendo o desanimo do filho. – Sim, vai ser sua irmãzinha caçula. – Falou Kyo desarrumando os cabelos de Eriol.


	2. Meu amor, Minha irmã

' -** N/A**: Sakura Card Captor não me pertence! u.u

Cap 2 - _Meu amor, Minha irmã._

**7 anos depois...**

- Ahh Eriol. – Reclamava uma menina de cabelos roxos e olhos também roxos. – Isso não é justo. Você trapaceou! – Falou ela cruzando os braços.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você ainda é uma... Pirralha e não pode subir aqui Tomoyo! – Falou um garoto de cabelos e olhos meia-noite em cima de uma árvore.

- Eu não sou pirralha Eriol Minamino! – Tomoyo o encarou com o olhar estreito. – Só sou 5 anos mais nova que você.

- Shh... A Kymberlim chegou, vaza! – Pulou ele de cima da árvore caindo em pé. – Vaza logo para não fazer desfeita.

- Você ta de quatro por essa oxigenada né? – Perguntou Tomoyo ainda com os braços cruzados.

- Vaza! – Falou Eriol olhando nos olhos da Tomoyo fazendo-a tremer e se retirar o quanto antes.

Tomoyo antes de entrar para dentro de sua casa, parou na porta e olhou para uma mulher loira, com os cabelos encaracolados e os olhos azuis com do céu. Então ela suspirou ao vê-la encostar perto de Eriol e entrou.

- Olá Eriol. – Falou Kymberlim encostando perto dele. – Está um belo dia hoje não é?

- Digamos que o dia está agradável. – Disse Eriol sorrindo. – De belo só existe a senhorita. – Falou Eriol ficando um pouco corado.

- Own. – Acanhou-se Kymberlim. – Não fale assim que você me deixa sem graça. – Falou ela desviando o olhar para um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que ia passando. – Desculpe querido, mas tenho um compromisso agora. Nós nos vemos mais tarde. – Acenou Kymberlim indo na mesma direção que o homem.

- Compromisso? – Se perguntava Eriol olhando para direção que a moça ia.

- Você não sabia que a Srtª Kymberlim era casada querido? – Perguntou Bridget. – Ela se casou faz 1 ano. E além do mais, ela não é moça para você. – Disse Bridget abaixando-se e depositando um beijo na testa do filho.

- Como assim casada? – Perguntava Eriol olhando sua mãe. – Ela sempre me deu bola mãe.

- Ela da "bola" para todos os homens querido. – Falou Bridget querendo explicar a situação sem machucá-lo. – Filho, ela é...

- Mamãe! – Chamou Tomoyo. – Estou precisando da senhora imediatamente!

- Estou indo querida. – Gritou Bridget. – Depois conversamos sobre isso ta filho? – E assim ela depositou um beijo no rosto do seu filho e foi vê o que a filha queria.

- Mamãe, eu já não disse para não falar com o Eriol sobre isso? – Olhava Tomoyo para sua mãe demonstrando está muito irritada.

- Mas ele precisa saber querida. – Falou Bridget.

- Não mãe, ele não precisa! – Falou Tomoyo olhando Eriol em cima da árvore olhando o céu. – Eu sei o que é está apaixonada... E se decepcionar! – Tomoyo abaixou o olhar. – Não quero isso para o meu irmão!

- Mas você sabe que ele não é seu irmão Tomoyo. – Começou Bridget encostando na mesa e olhando sua filha. – Sabe até de mais não é mesmo?

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando mamãe. – Tomoyo desviou o assunto. – Vou pro meu quarto. – Tomoyo foi ate sua mãe lhe deu um beijo no rosto e Quando ia subindo sua mãe lhe chamou.

- Eu e Seu pai sabemos o que você sente pelo Eriol Tomoyo. – Falou Bridget sorrindo.

- Que bom! – Falou Tomoyo retribuindo o sorriso. – Eu amo ele como meu irmão. – E assim subiu pro seu quarto.

- Não minha filha, você o ama como homem! – Falou Bridget sorrindo. – Só que você não quer adimitir.

**7 anos depois...**

- Ahh Eriol para de coisa, você terminou seus estudos eu não! – Indagava Tomoyo. – Me da meu livro por favor?

- Qual é Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para Tomoyo. – Não vai responder minha pergunta?

Tomoyo arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e Cruzou os braços olhando para ele com cara de desagrado.

- Qual foi sua pergunta? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Eriol. – Se você sente atração por mim! Se quer beijar minha boca, se quer tocar meu peitoral. – Falou Eriol com tom de desejo. – Quer?

- Se toca Eriol! – Falou Tomoyo estendendo a mão para frente. – Me da o livro.

- Só se fosse responder. – Falou Eriol encarando Tomoyo.

- NÃO! – Gritou Tomoyo em alto e bom tom. – Agora me da por favor maninho?

- Eu não sou seu irmão. – Falou Eriol entregando o livro para Tomoyo. – Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama de irmão.

- Mas você foi meu irmão, é meu irmão e sempre vai ser meu irmão Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo vendo Eriol se jogar em cima do sofá. Então ela saiu do quarto. – Não entendo os homens, quando pequeno ele sempre deixou bem claro que ele era meu irmão, nada a mais que isso, agora que já sei disso, ele vem com historia não sermos irmãos. – Então Tomoyo colocou o livro dentro da bolsa e Foi para o colégio.

_Enquanto isso..._

- O que está havendo comigo? – Falava Eriol olhando para o teto do seu quarto. – Desde pequeno sempre fui apaixonado pela Srtª Kymberlim, agora do nada, começo a enxergar a Tomy, que desde pequeno sempre a tive como minha irmã! – Falou Eriol olhando para o quarto. – Sei que ela não é minha irmã de sangue, mas fomos criados juntos... Aiaiai Eriol, o que está acontecendo com você? Será que o bicho do amor te picou?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ai vai mais um capitulo dessa historia que me veio na cabeça da noite para o dia :D' Não se vocês notaram mais vô deixar bem claro logo. xD Sei que no inicio o capitulo foi minimo, mas estou aumentado os capitulos aos poucos. O último capitulo então vai ser ENORME. x.x' Espero que gostem! ^^ Não sei quando vai vim inspiração para eu teclar e como estudo de manhã e a tarde tenho aula de banca D': Eu posso demorar um pouco para postar. :/ Mas promete que sempre que puder vou estar aqui postando!! ^^

**Lady Luna Andrews**: Nhyaa, que bom que achou fofo! *-*' Realmente, no primeiro capitulo, esse Eriol ai ficou muito fofo. xD Não se assuste por favorzinho, ele vai ser um pouco grosseiro com a Tomoyo por ela não querer adimitir o que sente. .-.' Então é isso. Boa leitura e Paciencia comigo. xDD


	3. Ciumes de irmão? Será?

' -** N/A**: Sakura Card Captor não me pertence³

Cap 3 – Ciume de irmão?? Será??

No colégio..

- Licença professora. – Falou Tomoyo abrindo de leve a porta da sua sala, ela estava vestida com uma mini saia cinza e com uma blusa quadriculada.

- Ora, Tomoyo Daidouji. – Falou a professora direcionando o olhar para Tomoyo. – Você nunca é de se atrasar, pode entrar, mas não cometa mais o mesmo erro.

- Muito obrigada Professora. – Assim Tomoyo entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros curtos e olhos esmeraldas. – Desculpa pelo atraso Saky.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou Shaoran na cadeira atrás da das garotas. – O que o Eriol aprontou?

- Ele veio com estória que eu sentia desejo por ele e mais um monte de bobagens. – Comentou Tomoyo não dando muita trela para o assunto. – Mas e ai Shao? O encontrou duplo ainda está de pé?

- Encontro duplo? – Perguntou Sakura direcionando os seus olhos esmeraldas desentendidos para um Shaoran muito aflito. – Que historia é essa Shao?

- T-Também não sei. – Falou Shaoran gaguejando um pouco e depois olhando para Tomoyo soltando uma piscadela em sua direção. – Do que está falando Tomy?

- Ahh, eu não falei pra vocês? – Se fez de desentendida Tomoyo. – Que cabeça a minha! Estou querendo marcar um encontro duplo, vc e o Shaoran e eu e o Killer. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo para um garoto de olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos perolados que acenou para ela.

- EU e o SHAO? – Perguntou Sakura olhando nervosa de Shaoran para Tomoyo.

- Se vocês concordarem claro! – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo para os dois.

- Isso é com a Sakura. – Falou Shaoran desviando o olhar para o chão totalmente vermelho.

- Então está tudo certo. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo alegremente e recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Sakura. – Quer dizer... Está tudo bem Sakura?

- Não sei Tomy, eu vou pensar e depois respondo para vocês... – Falou Sakura demonstrando não está interessada e muito menos alegre com a ideia.

- Ahh Saky, por favor! – Implorou Tomoyo olhando para Sakura com os olhinhos de cadelinha pidona que só ela sabia fazer ( **N/A**: Direto do meu vocabulário! õ/ )

- Ahh! Concorda Sakura.. – Falou Shaoran olhando para Tomoyo. – Olha os olhinhos dela.

- Ta bom ta bom. – Concordou Sakura que logo foi abraçada pela Tomoyo. – Só concordei por que sei que depois dessa ia vim o choro de cadelinha pidona que só a Tomy sabe fazer.

- Te amo! – Falou Shaoran abraçando e dando um beijo na Sakura que fez a Sakura e ele corarem violentamente. – Desculpa...

Tomoyo ficou rindo com a mão na boca para não da bandeira para os dois que viu a cena, se não eles iam ficar mais vermelhos que tomate ensanguentado.

- Bem, agora só tenho que falar com o Killer e estará tudo certo! – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Haha. – Debochou Shaoran. – Do jeito que aquele garoto baba por você a aula toda, duvido que ele irá recusar!

- Shao! – Falou Sakura beliscando Shaoran com força.

- Ai! – Gemeu de dor Shaoran.

- Você acha que ele baba por mim Shao? – Perguntou Tomoyo totalmente sem graça.

- Ahh Tomoyo! – Começou uma voz bem conhecida. – Você é a garota mais linda da sala, você acha que todos esses meninos não suspiram por você? – Perguntou uma garota de olhos verdes lima quase transparentes e os cabelos chocolates longos.

- Tiny, você acha que Killer baba por mim? – Perguntou Tomoyo com os olhos arregalados. – Logo você que é louca por ele!

- Por isso mesmo, eu não me engano... – Comentou Tiny olhando de lado para o chão. – Ele ama você, e nem eu nem ninguém poderá mudar isso no coração dele.

- Meninas, poderiam nos contar qual o babado? – Perguntou a professora.

Automaticamente todas as meninas viraram para frente e ficaram olhando para o chão, com as caras mais serias que podiam e com as bocas mais fechadas.

- O que foi garotas?? – Perguntou a professora colocando as mãos na cintura. – Não quer dividir isso com nós?

- Desculpa professora Taisho, prometo que não conversaremos mais na aula. – Falou Tomoyo voltando o olhar para o quadro e esquecendo tudo que tinha ao seu redor.

- Espero mesmo mocinha! – Falou a professora voltando a explicar a aula.

A aula seguiu normalmente, sem mais interrupções das garotas e nem conversas paralelas que a professora podia ouvir. Tomoyo passou a aula toda pensando em como perguntar se o Killer queria sair com ela. Killer passou a aula toda olhando para a Tomoyo. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram pensando em como se comportarem com a presença dos dois juntos como casal. E Tiny ficou apenas observando o amor da sua vida olhar para Tomoyo Daidouji, a CDF perfeitinha da sala. E assim o sinal tocou para o terminio do dia escolar, Killer ia passando por Tomoyo.

- Kil! – Chamou Tomoyo sorrindo e vendo o garota se voltar a ela.

- Sim? – Perguntou o mesmo ajeitando seus lindos cabelos perolados.

- Você... Você... – Ficou um tanto vermelha Tomoyo e sem graça, sem saber como pedir a ele.

- Você quer vim a um jantar conosco? – Perguntou Sakura de trás de Tomoyo.

- Quem seria a minha companhia? – Perguntou Killer direcionando o olhar para uma tímida Tomoyo.

- Ora quem mais! – Falou Shaoran ficando ao lado de Sakura o mais próximo possível.

- Afasta Shao! – Sussurrou Sakura. – A Tomoyo é claro!

- Então eu adoraria. – Falou Killer olhando fixamente para Tomoyo.

- Então está marcado. – Falou Shaoran puxando Sakura dali. – Vamos dar uma voltinha Sakura. E assim Sakura e Shaoran saíram do local deixando na sala só Tomoyo e Killer.

- Tomy... Não sei se posso te chamar assim, mas é assim que te chamo em todos os meus sonhos... – Comentou Killer acariciando o rosto de Tomoyo.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Acho que vou pegar a Tomoyo na escola hoje. – Comentou Eriol brincando de jogar uma bolinha na parede, pegar e jogar de novo. – É.. É isso que eu vou fazer.

Assim Eriol apenas vestiu uma camisa, pegou a chave de sua moto e se dirigiu até a escola onde a Tomoyo estudava. Chegando a porta, não se lembrava onde era a sala da irmã e ficou um tempinho lá fora.

- Ela estuda é no 1º ano ou é 2º? – Se perguntava Eriol olhando para os portões da escola. – Acho que é no segundo. – E assim ele se dirigiu até onde havia falado.

Ao chegar na porta da sala ele presenciou um garoto de olhos perolados acariciando o rosto de Tomoyo e isso fez o seu sangue ferver mais que qualquer coisa.

- Tomoyo! – Chamou Eriol.

- E-Eriol... – Falou Tomoyo. – Não sabia que você vinha m...

- Já pra cá! – Falou Eriol olhando fixamente para os olhos do garoto que não tirava os olhos dele também. – Anda Moyo, passe já pra cá. – Ao pronunciar isso Tomoyo passou para as costas de Eriol. – E você, quem é?

- Me chamo Killer Dramh, e você? Namorado da Tomy? – Perguntou o garoto de olhos vibrantes.

- Não sou namorado não. – Comentou Eriol. – Mas vim levar a Tomoyo para casa, esse horário é perigoso para uma garota como ela ficar andando a pé.

- Concordo, por isso eu ia levá-la para casa. – Falou Killer. – Ac...?

- Mas agora não é necessário, agora eu estou aqui e irei levá-la para casa comigo. – Falou Eriol curto e grosso. – Da tchau Tomoyo. – E assim ele se afastou um pouco deixando a garota na visão do garoto.

- Tchausinho Kil. – Falou Tomoyo indo até ele e dando um beijo no rosto. – Até sábado à noite então.

- Até Sábado à noite. – Falou Killer retribuindo o sorriso.

- Vamos Tomoyo. – Falou Eriol.

- Já vou, já vou! – Falou Tomoyo demonstrando está irritada. – Não sei pra que você veio me pegar hoje. – E assim Tomoyo se retirou da sala sendo acompanhada de Eriol.

- Por que eu quis, e quem era aquele babaca ali? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para trás. – Seu namorado?

- Não... – Falou Tomoyo. – Quer dizer, ainda não.

- Ainda não? – Perguntou Eriol ficando de frente para Tomoyo e fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Então ele quer ser?

- Não, quer dizer... Não sei. – Falou Tomoyo olhando para o lado. – Só sei que vamos ter um encontro sábado à noite.

- Um encontro? Você só sai com quem eu aprovo mocinha. – Falou Eriol.

- Haha. – Debochou Tomoyo. – Você é o que meu? Meu irmão? Ahh.. É.

- Não... – Falou Eriol ficando irritado. – É mesmo, isso não me diz respeito e assim ele direcionou para a sua moto que estava estacionada na frente do colégio.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ai vai o 3º capitulo xD Demorei mais postei gente pkspaksa² Malz, eo tava me esquecendo que eu tinha digitado essa fic, ai vasculhei aqui meu pc e achei ela xD Bem... É isso ai, prometo que o 4º capitulo vai ser mais rapido õ/

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Ta aew! Demorei tikinho mais ta aew, fiquei um pouco ligada com umas coisinhas aqui que você sabe o qe eé xD Mas agora eo consegui arrumar tempinho e ta ai, daki a poquinho posto o 4 capitulo ^^

**Lady Luz: **Que bom que tu gostou! *-*' Eo acho esse casal tõn kawaii, num consegui naõ fazer uma fic dos dois .


	4. A preparação

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: **O proximo capitulo vai ser especialmente pra você prima! :D' Cada detalhe da roupa da Sakura e da Tomoyo eu só lembrei de ocê quando eu estava digitando. Obrigada por me ajudar mesmo estando longe, espero que tu goste desse capitulo, ele é meio grandinho do jeito que ocê gosta, e o dia da festa vai ser ENORME. Bjoos.

Cap 4 - A preparação.

Tomoyo estava deitada em sua cama com um fone nos ouvidos, aparentava que havia dormido ouvindo musica. Der repente ela acordou assustada, ouvia um celular tocando mais não sabia de onde vinha o som e então percebeu que estava com os fones do celular nos ouvidos, então ela apertou um botão ao lado do celular atendendo o celular.

- Alô. – Falou Tomoyo com a voz sonolenta.

- Tomy? Ainda estava dormindo? – Falava do outro lado da linha uma voz que era familiar a Tomoyo.

- Sim Saky, eu estava, até você ligar tão cedo para mim. – Falou Tomoyo olhando para o celular vendo as horas. – Olha para isso! Ficou louca menina? São seis e meia da manhã, eu só acordo as oito!

- Não fiquei louca não, mas se a senhorita não lembra, eu lembro que nós temos um encontro hoje à noite, sabe? – Começou Sakura falando calmamente. – Com um certo garoto mais bonito da sala...

- Com o Kil! – Falou Tomoyo. – Disso eu sei, mas o que um encontro à noite... Ah não! Eu não acredito! – Falou Tomoyo colocando uma das mãos nos cabelos os bagunçando um pouco.

- O que houve Tomy? Não me diga que está com uma espinha enorme no rosto... – Falou Sakura num tom de riso.

- Não é isso Saky, é que esquecemos de falar o horário do encontro ao Kil! – Falou Tomoyo com cara de desanimo. – E agora? Como vamos nos encontrar?

- Hellow! Mas um motivo para nos arrumarmos mais cedo. Ele que irá lhe pegar, como o Shao também virá me pegar, não sabemos o horário, então vamos nos arrumar desde agora. – Falou Sakura.

- Tenho que admitir que isso caiu como luva para você. – Falou Tomoyo mais desanimada ainda. – Meu sonho de dormir mais algumas horinhas foi para o espaço. – Falou Tomoyo. – Te espero em casa daqui a 35 minutos?

- Daqui a 10 minutos estarei ai! – Falou Sakura desligando o telefone.

- Eu falei daqui a 35 mi... Hunf! – Falou Tomoyo olhando para o telefone. – Ela já desligou! Baka!

Assim Tomoyo se dirigiu até o banheiro. Ela tomou uma ducha rápida, escovou os dentes, passou umas escova nos cabelos e trocou de roupa, mas continuou com uma roupa a vontade. 10 minutos depois, nem um segundo a mais a campainha tocou.

- Já vou! – Gritou Tomoyo descendo as escadas rapidamente e assim abriu a porta.

- Oi Tomy! – Falou Sakura sorrindo. – Você nem precisa se arrumar muito, seu cabelo é lindo. – Falou Sakura com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Hunf! – Falou Tomoyo se virando e se sentando no sofá com as pernas dobradas em cima do mesmo. – Você que pensa, eu quero deixá-lo incrivelmente lindo esta noite.

- Eu pensei em fazer dois coques em meus cabelos o que acha? – Perguntou Sakura ajeitando os cabelos do modo que falou.

- Ficariam bonitos. – Comentou Tomoyo. – O que você acha se eu deixar meus cabelos soltos, vestir aquele meu vestido branco que é bem colado e colocar aquela minha coroa de flores?

- Você ia ficar parecendo uma noiva. – Falou Sakura. – Não gostei da idéia.

- No primeiro encontro já quer pressioná-lo a casar? – Falou Eriol passando pela sala e se dirigindo a cozinha.

- Você não entende nada de beleza feminina Eriol, então fica fora disso, ta? – Falou Tomoyo. – E se eu vestir aquele vestido curto, com o decote na frente e as costas nuas rosa chock?

- Muito cheguei a cor. – Falou Sakura.

- Você quer dizer vulgar não é? – Falou Eriol degustando um copo de leite e olhando para as duas da porta.

- Eriol... – Começou Tomoyo olhando para ele. – Você não irá estragar meu dia hoje entendeu? Alias... Por que acordou tão cedo hoje?

- Simples... – E assim Eriol bebeu mais um pouco de leite. – Também tenho um encontro hoje. – Após isso terminou o leite e se dirigiu a cozinha para colocar o copo na pia.

- Não esqueça de lavar o copo! – Gritou Tomoyo. – Hoje não irei ajeitar a casa.

- Tomoyo estará de folga até as onze da noite, já conversei com a Srtª Minamino. – Falou Sakura sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de Tomoyo para apertar as bochechas dela.

- Façam como quiser, vou tirar o dia de folga hoje também mesmo. – Falou Eriol subindo as escadas.

- Posso saber o nome da garota? – Perguntou Tomoyo sentindo um aperto no coração e um friozinho na barriga ao perguntar. – Não vai me dizer que é a Strª Kymberlim...

- Não, não é. – Falou Eriol encostando-se na porta e olhando para Tomoyo. – O nome da garota é Tiny, ela é da sua sala. – E assim Eriol entrou no corredor que ia em direção ao quarto dele.

- Ahhhhhhh não! – Falou Tomoyo se levantando e indo atrás de Eriol. – A Tiny não Eriol! – Resmungava Tomoyo enquanto andava atrás dele.

- É mesmo Eriol, ninguém gosta dela na sala, a não ser a Lua. – Falou Sakura seguindo Tomoyo na perseguição ao Eriol. – Que por sinal é do mesmo bandinho da Tiny.

- Se ela é chata não me importa, e se vocês gostam ou não dela... – Falou Eriol se voltando para Sakura e Tomoyo. – Também não me importa, ela é bonita e eu irei sair com ela hoje. – Falou Eriol dando de ombros. – Também não fui com a cara do Killerzinho lá e a Tomoyo não vai deixar de ir ao encontro com ele. – E assim ele entrou no quarto.

- Ahhh! – Gritava Tomoyo enquanto se dirigia ao quarto. – Eu odeio o Eriol! – E assim ela se direcionou ao seu quarto.

- Não fale isso Tomoyo, você sabe que não é verdade. – Falou Sakura indo atrás dela. As duas entraram no quarto e assim Tomoyo encostou e trancou a porta.

- Eu devo ter feito algo de errado para merecer isso! Só pode... – Falou Tomoyo sentando-se no sofá. – Mas sim... Por onde começamos?

- Finalmente onde eu queria, vamos hidratar os cabelos no salão e depois vemos um penteado bem bonito, depois pintaremos nossas umas, passaremos creme nos pés para que não fiquem cheios de areias, vamos nos maquiar no salão também... – Falou Sakura tudo de uma vez. – Maaas... Primeiro iremos comprar uma roupa bem bonita!

- Comprar a roupa é mesmo necessário Saky? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para ela. – Nós vamos apenas a um encontro.

- Que pode ser o que irá decidir o nosso futuro, então vamos lindas, e não quero mais falar nisso! – Falou Sakura.

- Sim senhora! – Assim Tomoyo fez posição de sentido e a saudação dos militares.

**No Shopping**

- Eu quero um vestido lilás ou azul Sakura, que é para combinar com a cor do meu cabelo e olhos. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Ta bom Ta bom, mas um vestido rosinha claro também cairia como luva na sua pele. – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Azul ou Lilás Sakura! – Falou Tomoyo encarando ela.

- Ta Ta Ta! Não falo mais nada. – Falou Sakura indo até uma loja onde só havia vestidos.

- Posso ajudá-las? – Perguntou a atendente.

- Sim, nós queremos experimentar uns vestidos, para minha amiga só vestidos azuis e lilás, e para mim eu gostaria de ou rosas, vermelhos ou pretos. – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Qual o estilo? – Perguntou a atendente mais uma vez.

- Os meus, Simples mais não simples de mais, um toque de ousada sem ser vulgar, nada muito cheguei e nem que chame muita atenção. – Falou Sakura olhando para Tomoyo esperando ela falar.

- Bem, os meus eu quero algo simples mais não tão simples, que seja rodado e que tenha babado, de alça... E acho que só. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- E tudo que eu disse também no dela. – Falou Sakura finalizando os pedidos.

- Muito bem, vão para os vestiários que eu já chegarei lá com os pedidos. – E assim a atendente para finalizar a fala. – Com licença.

- Toda. – Falou Sakura e Assim a atendente se retirou do local. – Vem Tomoyo. – Sakura puxou Tomoyo até o local onde a moça indicou, elas se sentaram nas cadeiras próximas aos espelhos esperando os pedidos.

- Será que vai dar tudo certo? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Claro que vai! – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Com licença, esses são do agrado das senhoritas? – Falou a atendente mostrando alguns modelos.

- Sim, iremos experimentar. – Falaram em uníssono Sakura e Tomoyo.

Assim o dia correu tranqüilo e normal, elas escolheram um vestido do jeito que desejavam e se dirigiram para uma loja de sapatos.

- Bom dia Michelly querida. – Falou Sakura indo em direção a uma garota loira com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Saky, quanto tempo. – E assim as duas beijaram as bochechas num sinal de cumprimento.

- Queremos sapatos, os meus pretos e os da Tomoyo lilás. – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

Elas experimentaram alguns dos sapatos mais bonitos da loja e enfim decidiram qual levar, após tanto sofrimento na escolha elas conseguiram finalmente sair da loja e se direcionarem a última parte do dia... O salão.

- Bom dia Tom! – Falou Tomoyo acenando para o amigo que trabalhava no salão.

- Tomy minha linda. – Falou o garoto de olhos azuis anil e cabelo negros se aproximando das garotas. – Como posso ajudar minha princesa?

- Nós queremos um penteado que combine com esses vestidos. – Mostrou o vestido Tomoyo. – Esse é o meu.

- E esse o meu. – Mostrou também Sakura.

- Hum... – Analisou tranqüilamente cada vestido foi até um dos seus ajudantes e falou o modo que o cabelo ia ser feito. – Vão querer fazer as unhas também?

- Hoje é tudo Tom, hidratação, unhas das mãos e dos pés, maquiagem, sobrancelhas, tudo! – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Meninos! – Falou Tom rindo.

- Nosso como você adivinhou? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Tom sabe de tudo e mais um pouco Saky. – Falou Tomoyo rindo.

- Por favor? – Falou Tom oferecendo uma cadeira para Tomoyo e outra para Sakura.

- Obrigada. – Responderam em uníssono as duas sentando-se nas cadeiras informadas.

Elas passaram a tarde inteira no salão preparando-se para o encontro à noite. Após horas no salão finalmente estavam prontas.

- Vocês estão lindas! – Falou Tom com os olhos brilhando. – Minhas melhores criações.

- Ahh Tom! – Falou Tomoyo sem jeito. – Não fale assim, se não eu irei ficar sem graça querido... Mas, ta bem mesmo?

- Ta querendo duvidar do meu querido gosto Tomy? – Perguntou Tom olhando para ela fingindo ser insultado.

- Claro que não... – Falou Tomoyo. – Ta bom, você só faz obras primas mesmo.

- Vamos Tomy. – Falou Sakura. – Já vai dar sete e meia, normalmente eles pegam as oito.

- Ahh! Vamos correndo então. – E assim elas se dirigiram para casa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bem é isso ai, esse capitulo foi bem gradinho, espero que gostem ^^ Eu passei um tempinho digitando, e na minha imaginação as garotas ficaram perfeitas! *-*' Querem saber como elas ficaram? Só irei postar o 5 capitulo quanto eu tiver no minimo 6 reviews u.u' Sim, ja estou com ele pronto. :D' Mas só irei postar com essa condição. No 5 capitulo o dia promete ;)

Bjoos e Boa leitura! ;*


	5. A noitada Parte I, A confusão

Posteei! :) Espero que gosteem gente, acheei esse capitulo pekenininho D: prometo qe vou me esforçar mais para deixá-los mais longos! õ/ Boa leitura povoo lindo do meo core sz'

Cap 5 – A noitada Parte I, a confusão.

- Você toma banho no banheiro do meu quarto ou do Eriol Sakura ? – Perguntou Tomoyo subindo as escadas apressadamente sendo acompanhada por Sakura.

- Acho melhor você tomar no do quarto do Eriol, ele é seu irmão e se ele chegar e te pegar lá dentro não vai haver problema mais se me pegar vai haver. – Comentou Sakura com as sacolas nas mãos.

- Ok. – Falou Tomoyo entrando no seu quarto. - Então coloque tudo ai em cima da minha cama que eu vou tomar banho no quarto do Eriol e já volto. – Falou Tomoyo pegando uma toalha, um roupão e outros pertences para tomar um banho bem apropriado para a noite.

Assim Tomoyo se dirigiu para o quarto de Eriol com os cabelos enrolados por uma toalha e vestindo o roupão. Sua escova de dentes caiu no chão.

- Não é hora de cair não ou coisinha! – Falou Tomoyo se abaixando e pegando a escova ao se levantar deu de cara com Eriol e os dois deram um grito. – O que você está fazendo aqui SEU TARADO?

- Ta ficando louca? Eu que tenho que perguntar. O quarto é meu esqueceu? – Falou Eriol virando de costas para evitar olhar Tomoyo.

- Mas você não tinha um encontro? – Perguntou Tomoyo se recompondo. – Não vai me dizer que a Tiny te deu um fora. – Falou ela em tom de riso.

- Haha. – Debochou Eriol. – Muito engraçadinha você. Eu TENHO um encontro. – Colocou bastante ênfase no tenho. – Mas o que faz aqui?

- Preciso tomar banho e seu quarto é o único que fora o meu que tem os pertences que preciso, por favor Eriol deixa eu tomar banho aqui deixa deixa deixa! – Pediu Tomoyo com carinha de cadela pidona.

- Ta! Mas vê se não demora. – Falou ele se dirigindo até o guarda-roupa dele para escolher uma roupa.

- Vê se não vai muito chick que mulher não gosta disso. – Comentou Tomoyo na porta do banheiro.

- Vê se não vai muito vulgar que homens do tipo do Killer já pensam em outras coisas. – Falou Eriol com um sorriso de lado.

- Unaa! – Emitiu esse som Tomoyo dando língua a Eriol parecendo uma criança.

- Ela nunca vai crescer. – Sussurrou Eriol.

- EU OUVIR ISSO, TÁ? – Gritou Tomoyo do banheiro.

**30 minutos depois**

- Tanto faz. – Eriol vestiu uma camiseta de botões fechando só dois botões, o terceiro e o quarto. Um short cumprido um pouco abaixo do joelho jeans com umas correntes de enfeite. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente rebeldes e colocou um perfume doce mais não tão doce.

- Não vou por algo que a intoxique nem algo que a deixe enjoada. – Falou ele baixinho. – Será que a Tomoyo vai demorar nesse banheiro? – Após falar isso ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. – Vejo que não molhou seu cabelo.

'_que por sinal está belíssimo. – pensou Eriol.'_

- Acho que não precisa, mas eu ainda tenho muito o que me arrumar, obrigada por deixar eu tomar banho no teu banheiro maninho. Fuii. – E assim ela se retirou do quarto.

- Eu não sou seu irmão... – Sussurrou Eriol fechando o punho demonstrando está irado com o comentário que a garota fizera.

**No quarto de Tomoyo**

- SAKURAAAAAAA! – Falou Tomoyo com os olhinhos brilhando. – Você está linda!

- Você acha? – Perguntou Sakura um pouco corada.

Sakura estava usando um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, com uma tira que separava os seios da barriga, valorizando o tamanho dos seios de Sakura. Um tanto colado na barriga e com um babado fino por cima do tecido totalmente delicado. Uma sapatilha preta com um salto pequeno. E por último o cabelo de Sakura estavam presos por dois coques com duas mechas de cabelos soltas no rosto.

- Você está divina garota! – Falou Tomoyo. – Agora me ajuda com o meu. – Falou Tomoyo se apressando já que daqui a pouco eles deviam está chegando.

**35 minutos depois**

- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto você está linda Tomoyo. – Falou Sakura com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu quero vê, eu quero vê! – Falava Tomoyo tentando se soltar das mãos de Sakura para se olhar no espelho.

- Pera, falta o toque final. – Falou Sakura pegando uma flor lilás e colocando no cabelo por cima perto da orelha da garota.

Assim Tomoyo se virou e se olhou no espelho. Pela primeira vez na vida ela estava vestida de um jeito encantador, provocante e doce. Vestido com uma unica alça fina e uma tira separando a barriga dos seios deixando os seios dela mais destacados, um decote nas costas em formato de um V até um pouco acima da cintura fechado por um botão discreto. O vestido não era nem longo e nem curto, um pouco abaixo do joelho com um detalhe de uma flor, apenas uma desenhada discretamente nele todo. Usava uma sapatilha com um salto um pouco maior do que o de Sakura. Seus cabelos estavam soltos com uma flor lilás perto da orelha.

- Tomoyo! – Chamou Eriol batendo na porta e entrando. – Seu Killerzinh... – Calou-se ao ver Tomoyo.

- Como estou Eriol? – Perguntou Tomoyo dando uma voltinha.

'_Se estiver bonita assim como você... Miau gatinho! – Pensou Tomoyo que logo reprimiu seus pensamentos. – O que estou pensando? Ele é meu irmão, mesmo não sendo de sangue fomos criados como tal!'_

- Está Extremante Di... – Calou-se pensou em uma palavra que começasse com Di também. - Diferente. – Comentou Eriol. – Killer e Shaoran chegaram.

- Vamos Sakura! Vamos, vamos. – Falou Tomoyo extremamente nervosa.

- Vamos com calma para eles não perceberem nosso nervosismo. – Falou Sakura respirando fundo. – Respira, inspira. – Falava Sakura fazendo e sendo acompanhada por Tomoyo. – Agora vamos caminhando com calma.

Sakura desceu as escadas apressadamente e arrastando Tomoyo, e avistaram Killer e Shaoran conversando que ao notarem a presença das garotas se levantaram automaticamente. Elas ficaram na frente dos dois.

- Vamos? – Perguntaram em uníssono Sakura e Tomoyo.

- Nananinanão mocinhas. – Falou a Srtª Minamino. – Tão pensando o que? Que vão sair sem falar comigo?

- Desculpe, mãe. – Falou Tomoyo indo até a mãe e depositando um beijo na sua bochecha. – Volto as onze mãe.

- Ok querida, nenhum segundo a mais hein? – Falou ela sorrindo e beijando a testa de Tomoyo. – Te amo.

- Me too. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo com uma carinha de criancinha.

- Agora podemos ir Kil. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo e se aproximando do rapaz.

- Você está linda Tomoyo. – Sussurrou Killer deixando Tomoyo sem graça.

Sakura e Shaoran ficavam se olhando sem saber o que fazer, se seguravam um na mão do outro ou se eles se abraçavam.

- Aii gente, deixa de coisa. – Falou Tomoyo indo até os dois e juntando a mãos dos dois. – Pronto! Perfeito. Agora vamos. – Falou Tomoyo voltando para o lado de Kil que enlaçou o seu braço no pescoço de Tomoyo.

**No restaurante**

- O que desejam? – Perguntou o Garçom.

- Queremos uma mesa para quatro por favor. – Pediu Killer.

- Me seguiam por favor. – Indicou o caminho o Garçom.

Assim os quatro sentaram na mesa e começaram a conversar para descontrair o ambiente de casal. Sakura só falava com Tomoyo, nem olhar para Shaoran ela conseguia quanto mais falar com ele.

- Olha, ali não é o Eriol? – Perguntou Shaoran.

- E aquela é a Ty? – Perguntou Killer. – Eles estão namorando Tomoyo? Claro que não, ela não consegue me esquecer...

- Estão sim Kil, por que? – Falou Tomoyo.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso... – Sussurrou Killer. - Por nada amore.

- Mas mudando de assunto.. - Falou Tomoyo que foi interrompida por Sakura.

- Antes de mudar, porque eles vinheram para o mesmo restaurante que a gente? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Sei-lá, to pouco me lixando pra esses dois! - Falou Tomoyo morrendo de ciumes. - Quando a comida chega?

- Daqui a pouco. - Falou Killer sorrindo para Tomoyo. - AMOR. - Fez questão de falar alto Killer. - SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SIMPLESMENTE LINDA ?

- Não precisa falar alto querido.. - Sussurrou Tomoyo ficando vermelha.

- É QUE EU QUERO QUE TODO MUNDO SAIBA QUE VOCÊ É A GAROTA MAIS BONITA QUE EU JA CONHECI. - Falou Killer querendo provocar Tiny.

- Eriol, tem uma sujeira na sua boca. - Falou Tiny.

Quando Eriol ia limpar com um gardanapo, ela o interrompeu.

- Não querido, deixa que eu limpo. - E assim Tiny o beijou. Eriol não sabia o que fazer, nem retribuiu nem não quis o beijo, ficou parado apenas sentindo os lábios de Tiny colados aos seus.

Os olhos de Tomoyo encheram de lágrimas, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas sabia que aquela cena mecheu muito com os sentimentos dela.

- Com licença. - Falou Tomoyo se levantando sem mostrar o rosto e indo até o banheiro.

- Desculpe. - Falou Tiny com um olhar de vitória ao vê Tomoyo sair da mesa triste.

- Mas querida.. - Falou Killer. - Ja foi. - Cruzou os braços ele.

- Você está provocando a mim ou ao Killer? - Perguntou Eriol encarando Tiny.

- Aos dois. - Falou Tiny. - Gosto de ter um passaro na mão e outro voando pertinho de mim.

- Tomoyo e Sakura tinham razão sobre você. - Falou Eriol quase se retirando da mesa.

- Que é isso? - Perguntou Tiny em tom de zombaria. - Vai ser deselegante com uma moça como eu? Faz isso não bebê, tem urubus aqui.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que você é uma carniça. - Falou Eriol irritado.

- Shao, eu ja volto. - Falou Sakura dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Ok Saky, ela está precisando de você. - Falou Shaoran sorrindo.

- Obrigada Shao. - E assim Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. - Espera Tomy. - E assim Sakura seguiu Tomoyo.

- Ô idiota. - Falou Shaoran. - Você não sabe nem disfarça que está morrendo de ciumes da Tiny com o Eriol.

- Cala boca babaca. - Falou Killer. - E você que não consegue nem falar para Sakura o que sente?

- Pelo menos não sou um completo idiota com ela. - Falou Shaoran. - Vê se não machuca a Tomoyo, ela é como se fosse uma irmã para mim.

- Ela nem pode reclamar de mim, ja que saiu toda chorosa quando viu o Eriol beijando a Tiny. - Falou Killer.

- Essa devia ser uma noite muito especial para a Tomoyo, e por causa do Eriol tudo foi estragado. - Falou Shaoran se levantando e indo até a mesa do Eriol. - Eriol poderia vim aqui? - Perguntou Shaoran pegando Eriol pela gola da camisa. - Obrigada. - E assim ele arrastou Eriol até lá fora e o soltou.

- O que foi Shao? - Perguntou Eriol sacudindo sua roupa.

- Como assim o que foi? - Perguntou Shaoran. - Hoje você sabia que era uma noite muito especial para eu, Sakura e Tomoyo, 1º encontro da Tomoyo e 1º encontro meu e da Sakura, e simplesmente você põe tudo a perder por causa da Tiny que nem chega aos pés da Tomoyo.

- É verdade. - Falou Eriol olhando para o chão. - Só que o Killer também não chega nem aos meus pés e ela colocou tudo a perder por causa dele, estou apenas tentando seguir a minha vida.

- Não sei quem é mais estupido. - Falou Shaoran. - Eu que falei que você estava aqui, o Killer que fez uma desfeita com a Tomy ou você que magouo ela mais do que tudo com aquele beijo.

- ... - Pensou um pouco Eriol. - Como ela está?

- Não sei, não posso entrar no banheiro feminino. - Falou Shaoran.

Tomoyo estava chorando igual a uma criança quando fica longe de sua mãe, mais triste que um cãozinho sem dono. Ela estava mais arrasada do que quando o Eriol disse que havia ganhado um selinho da Srtª Kymberlim. Ela se olha no espelho e nesse momento toda aquela mascara que ela havia feito de uma menina forte, decidida, que não quebra por nada tinha caido.

- Tomoyo! - Chamou Sakura. Ao ouvir a voz de Sakura Tomoyo limpa as lágrimas e joga água no rosto para disfarça que não estava chorando.

- Oi Saky. - Falou Tomoyo sorrindo para Sakura.

- Não precisa fingir que está bem amore. - Falou Sakura abraçando ela bem forte, que recebeu em troca um abraço bem forte também. - Eu vim aqui para te ouvir, pode desabafar estou aqui só para te ouvir.

- More. - Tomoyo voltou a chorar. - Porque estou assim? Porque estou tão triste por vê-lo beijar a Tiny? Eu nunca imaginei que ficaria assim por vê-lo com outra pessoa. Ele é meu irmão!

- Não, não é Tomy. - Falou Sakura.

- É sim. - Falou Tomoyo.

- Não é, eu e você sabemos disso, e sabemos também do sentimento que você tem por ele. - Falou Sakura.

- Eu gosto dele como irmão Sakura. - Falou Tomoyo secando as lágrimas.

- E porque está assim? - Perguntou Sakura virando o rosto de Tomoyo para o espelho do banheiro, Tomoyo estava com o rosto totalmente manchado e a maquiagem havia borrado toda.

Tomoyo ficou se olhando no espelho durante alguns minutos, jogou água no rosto limpou o seu rosto o secou e estava se maquiando novamente.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Estou me maquiando para reencontrar o Kil. - Falou Tomoyo. - Afinal, como ele ficou quando me viu sair daquele jeito por causa do Eriol?

- Nem um pouco abatido. - Falou Sakura. - Ele estava mais preocupado com o que Tiny fez com o Eriol.

Tomoyo parou alguns segundos de se maquiar e pensou um pouco.

"_Eu não irei perder minha noite por causa de dois homens imbecies! - _Pensou Tomoyo"

- Tem alguma boate aqui perto? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Sim. - Falou Sakura. - Você não está pensando em...

- Sim, estou! - Falou Tomoyo olhando para o relogio. - Ainda são 20:30 tenho mais 2:30 para me divertir.

- Tomoyo isso é loucura. - Falou Sakura.

- Loucura é ficar sofrendo aqui enquanto eu sei que tem muitos meninos que gostariam de ficar comigo. - Falou Tomoyo passando lapis nos olhos. - Só vamos em casa trocar de roupa.

- Como é? - Perguntou Sakura. - Você quer me arrastar pra isso?

- Quer ir não? - Perguntou Tomoyo olhando para ela. - Ok, então eu vou sozinha.

- Não eu vou com você. - Falou Sakura.

- Eriol amor. - Chamou Tiny chegando no local.

- Faça sua escolha Eriol. - Falou Shaoran. - E você não tem muito tempo. - E assim ele se retirou do local com medo das pessoas do restaurante acharem que eles iam comer e sair sem pagar.

- Ele ta achando que você é o cara do 007 que eu não lembro o nome? - Brincou Tiny mais Eriol não achou nada engraçado. - Ai Eriol, para de ficar tão sério, eu só fiz aquilo porque o Killer tava me provocando. - Falou Tiny se encostando no peito de Eriol. - Eu to tõn calente.

Eriol nada falou apenas afastou Tiny dele e voltou para dentro do restaurante.

- Que homem dificil esse meu Deus! - Falou ela indo atrás dele. - Me espera.

Ao entrar Eriol viu Sakura e Tomoyo sairem do banheiro e quando Tomoyo se virou para ele, ela estava com uma maquiagem bem pesada para o vestido delicado que ela estava usando. Ele se aproximou dela.

- Porque essa maquiagem pesada? - Perguntou Eriol.

- Só irei ficar aqui para comer porque não gosto de desperdiçar comida, mas após aqui irei para uma festinha bem pertinho daqui, vou apenas trocar de roupa e depois irei pra lá. - Falou Tomoyo se sentando na mesa.

- Posso saber aonde? - Perguntou Eriol disfarçando a curiosidade.

- Claro, na Boate B&A. - Falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Ah mais não vai mesmo. - Falou Eriol.

- Você não manda em mim Eriol. - Falou Tomoyo. - Mãe nem sabe que estamos juntos então eu não estou na sua responsabilidade!

- Eu não vou deixar você ir lá Tomoyo. - Falou Eriol. - Lá é muito vulgar.

- Eu sei, por isso irei com uma roupa mais apropriada para o ambiente. - Falou Tomoyo. - Se nem você nem o Killer estão nem ai para os meus sentimentos procurarei alguém que esteja, xau. - E assim ela jogou o dinheiro na mesa e sai do restaurante.

_To be continue..._

**********************************************^-^**********************************************

_Se eo tivesse um irmão feito o Eriol.. Aiai... Eo naõ respondia por mim :X' Sem mentira gente, ele é doidinho assim, mas reconhece os erros dele *-*' Ele é mtoo kawaii' Eo pelo menos sou gamada nele *---*' Pra ser mais boniito e fofoo qe ele, haja trabalhos para esses pais viu :X _

_kaposkpaoskopaskaposkopaks'_

_Mas vamoos agora parar de falar dakele tesaõ em pessoa e vamos falar do capitulo xD'  
_

_Como a noite ia ficar muito grande em um capitulo só, eu decidir dividi-la em 3 ou 4 partes. Não sei ainda quantas são. rsrs'_

_Espero que gostem! O proximo capitulo promete muito mais do que esse! *-*'_

_Bjoo :* Num eskece da coisa que mais gosto *-*' Que vocês leiam primeiro e segundo que comentem para eu saber quem está acompanhando :)_

_Obg e i love você :D  
_


	6. A noitada Parte II, Beijos e Amaços

_Gente perdoa essa pessoa anta chamada eu D: Eo sempre esqueço de responder as reviews, mas nesse capitulo eu respondi! :D' E também ele é grandinho, mas eo fui bem do mal, na melhor parte eu acabei o capitulo huhu' :B Boa leitura :*_

Cap 6 - A noitada Parte II, Beijos & Amaços.

- Tomoyo. - Chamou Eriol segurando o abraço dela com força. - Você está brincando comigo...

- Eriol me solta! - Falou Tomoyo tentando se soltar mais ele tinha mais força. – O Kil e você não gostam da Tiny? Ela está bem ali ó, fica lá com ela! - Falou Tomoyo se soltando de Eriol e saindo correndo do restaurante.

Eriol não fez nada apenas ficou olhando ela sair do restaurante as pressas. Sakura apenas ficou olhando para Eriol com olhar de reprovação e seguiu Tomoyo.

- Eu te avisei. - Falou Shaoran seguindo as duas garotas.

- Para onde foi a minha princesinha que está querendo virar uma gata selvagem? - Perguntou Killer. Eriol nada falou apenas segurou ele pega gola da camisa e o levantou encostado na parede.

- Fica longe da Tomy. - Falou Eriol. - Você é um cretino, você e a Tiny se merecem. - Falando isso Eriol jogou o Killer no chão e jogou um dinheiro em cima dele. –Toma, diz pra Tiny que isso é para pagar a conta. - E assim Eriol saiu do local.

Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram em casa, entraram passando desprevinidas pela mãe que estava na cozinha e foram para o quarto de Tomoyo.

- Tomy to sem roupa aqui. - Falou Sakura. - Acho melhor a gente desistir.

- Nem. - Falou Tomoyo. - Você vai comigo, deixa eu pegar uma roupa para você aqui. – Falou Tomoyo revirando o guarda-roupa. - Prefere saia ou short?

- Saia. - Falou Sakura nervosissima.

- SAKURA ! - Gritou Shaoran lá de baixo.

- Ah não! É o Shao. - Falou Sakura. - Ele vai acabar com o seu plano Tomy, é melhor desistir logo.

- Não. - Falou Tomoyo com uma saia curta nas mãos indo até a janela. - Shiiu! Cala a boca menino, estamos escondidas aqui.

- Onde vocês vão? - Perguntou Shaoran subindo em cima da árvore perto da janela de Tomoyo.

- Vamos em uma boate. - Falou Tomoyo.

- O que? - Perguntou Shaoran. - Vocês são loucas? Sakura, você vai se meter nisso.

Sakura nada falou apenas fez uma carinha como se disesse ' Não posso deixar ela ir sozinha para um lugar daqueles '.

- Se é assim eu também vo. - Falou Shaoran.

- Vai? - Perguntaram Sakura e Tomoyo assustadas.

- Sim, não posso deixar duas garotas como vocês sozinha lá. - Falou Shaoran pulando da árvore para a varanda do quarto de Tomoyo. - E ai? Que roupa eu visto?

- Essa aqui ia ficar meiga em você. - Falou Tomoyo colocando um top e um short curto nele.

- Haha, muito engraçadinha você. - Falou Shaoran.

- Vai pro quarto do Eriol, lá tem umas roupas. - Falou Sakura.

- Não quero te vê com umas roupas daquele demente. - Falou Tomoyo. - Tenho uma aqui ia da para o Kil, mas com tudo o que houve acho que não precisa mais. - E assim Tomoyo entregou uma sacola para o Shaoran.

- Vai se trocar no banheiro do Eriol, anda! - Falou Sakura empurrando Shaoran para fora do quarto e trancando a porta.

- Mas.. - Falou Shaoran para a porta. - Oi porta, ja falei que você é bem branquinha. - Falou Shaoran irritado indo para o quarto de Eriol.

- Toma, Saky. - Falou Tomoyo entregando uma saia jeans com um cinto rosa, e um top preto com uma blusa rosa. - Se vista e vamos vê como fica.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Sakura estava com uma luva até um pouco antes do cotovelo, uma luva rosa. Com uma saia curta, bem curta mesmo, só tampando a bunda, com uma blusa rosa que fica um pouco acima do umbigo com uns detalhes em prateado com uma alça fina e uma mais grossa a grossa caida no ombro mostrando um pouco do top preto. Seu cabelo estava solto com umas mechas rosas por ele todo. Ela estava com blash nas bochechas e com uma sombra rosa chock bem chamativa. Estava calçando uma bota prateada com um salto fino.

- Isso sai mesmo né Tomy ? - Perguntou Sakura nervosa.

- Claro que sai mulher, se não saisse eu não teria colocado nem no seu nem no meu. - Falou Tomoyo terminando de calçar uma bota preta e se virando para Sakura. Tomoyo estava com um short curto desfiado, um cinto preto colocado pelas metades, uma blusa preta que só tampava os seus seios com um top por baixo. O seu cabelo estava solto com umas mechas roxas nele todo, ele estava totalmente cacheado, caixos grandes e perfeitos. E sua maquiagem estava preta bem dark.

- _Toc Toc Toc -_

- Deve ser o Shao. - Falou Tomoyo abrindo a porta. Shaoran estava com os cabelos rebeldes, com um shortão até um pouquinho abaixo do joelho com umas correntes de enfeite. Uma blusa preta com uma caveira na frente bem coladinha, e com umas luvas curtas só nas mãos. Uma sandalia preta toda largada. - Fiu fiu. - Assoviou Tomoyo dando risada logo depois,

- Não ri Tomy. - Falou Shaoran ficando vermelho. - To muito sem graça com essa roupa.

- E você Saky? - Perguntou Tomoyo vendo a amiga em transe. - O que achou?

- Do que? - Perguntou Sakura levantando o olhar para Tomoyo que começou a rir.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Hai. - Responderam Sakura e Shaoran em unissono.

_Bem vindo a Boate Beijos&Amaços_

Eriol estava na porta da Boate esperando as garotas chegarem, elas estavam demorando um pouco e Eriol se perguntava porque. Ele olhava de um lado para outro procurando garotas pelo menos parecidas com Sakura e Tomoyo.

- Será que elas veem? - Se perguntou Eriol.

- Ah! Não. - Falou uma voz que Eriol odiava. - Não me diga que você também veio para cá para estragar mais a minha noite.

- Killer... - Sussurrou Eriol virando-se para ele. - Estou aqui para tomar conta da minha irmã.

- E que irmã hein? - Falou Killer. - Fiu Fiu. - Assoviou Killer.

Quando Eriol se virou realmente ela estava sexy, como aquela blusa valorizou os seios dela, a sua irmãzinha havia crescido e ele nem notou? Ela estava linda, muito dark mais muito muito sexy.

- Não acredito que estou vendo isso. - Falou Eriol indo até Tomoyo.

- Calma aew campeão. - Falou um rapaz alto de cabelos grisalhos e de olhos violeta. - Essa gata eu ja visguei, procura outra.

- Sai fora man. - Falou Eriol empurrando o rapaz. - Ela é minha irmã, quero tirá-la daqui.

- Não empurra não brow. - Falou ele encostando em Eriol. - Tu quer sair na porrada mew?

- Se for preciso para você tirar os olhos da minha irmã, sim. - Falou Eriol encarando ele.

- Que culpa eu tenho se tua irmã é gostosa? - Falou o cara levando um soco de Eriol.

- Repete! Repete se tu for homem. - Falou Eriol sendo segurado pelo segurança da Boate.

- O que ta acontecendo aii? - Perguntou o segurança.

- Aquele não é o Eriol? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Vamos vamos, vamos entrar logo antes que ele queira nos tirar daqui. - Falou Tomoyo.

- Pera Tomy, ele ta em confusão. - Falou Shaoran correndo aonde Eriol está.

- Shao! - Chamou Sakura sendo arrastada pra dentro da boate por Tomoyo.

- Deixa ele, ele só veio me encher. - Falou Tomoyo procurando algo pra beber.

- O Shao disse que ele estava em confusão Tomy... - Falou Sakura.

- ... - Tomoyo olhou para Sakura com cara de preocupação. - Vamos lá. - Sakura e Tomoyo tentaram sair da boate mais era muita gente entrando não tinha como. - E agora?

- Vamos ter que ficar aqui e depois saber o que aconteceu. - Falou Sakura.

_Do lado de fora..._

Shaoran chegou no local e viu a seguinte cena. Eriol sendo segurado por um segurança, um rapaz de cabelos grisalhos no chão com uma parte da cara roxa e Eriol irritado tentando se soltar do segurança.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Shaoran. – O que você fez Eriol? – Perguntou Shaoran olhando para o cara.

- Esse babaca ai. – Falou Eriol. – Ficou falando coisas da Tomoyo.

- Mew, só falei que ela é gostosa. – Falou o cara se levantando e cuspindo um pouco de sangue. – Agora se você não admite isso o problema não é meu.

- Eu vou quebrar sua cara. – Falou Eriol puchando o segurança que estava segurando ele de vez.

- Eriol, se acalme. – Falou Shaoran. – Pode deixar que eu converso com ele, e você se manda daqui se não vai ser pior. – Falou Shaoran se virando para o rapaz que logo saiu da visão de Eriol. – Eriol, Tomoyo e Sakura estão dentro daquela boate com um monte de homens pervertidos e por causa dessa confusão você provavelmente não poderá entrar mais.

- O que eu podia fazer Shao? – Perguntou Eriol passando a mão nos cabelos. – O cara ficou falando coisas da Tomoyo, eu não conseguir me conter.

- Man, mas e agora? – Perguntou Shaoran. – Como fazemos para entrar lá?

- Nem que eu tenha que passar por 30 seguranças eu vou entrar nessa boate. – Falou Eriol indo até o segurança.

- Eriol, se acalme. – Falou Shaoran seguindo ele.

- Se acalme nada Shao. – Falou Eriol se virando para Shaoran. – Sua garota também ta lá dentro não esqueça, e você não vai gostar de nenhuma pessoa a tocando.

- Vamos logo. – Falou Shaoran passando Eriol.

_Do lado de dentro..._

Sakura estava roendo as unhas totalmente preocupada com Shaoran, não sabia o que estava acontecendo isso estava a deixando mais preocupada ainda.

- Será que eles estão bem Tomy? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Provavelmente. – Falou Tomoyo. – Eu vou dançar um pouco, descontrair a tensão, você também devia. – Falou Tomoyo se dirigindo a pista de dança.

- Muito obrigada mais prefiro ficar aqui no meu cantinho. – Falou Sakura se sentando num banco.

- Oi gata. – Falou um menino de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos vermelhos. – Meu nome é Drake e o seu?

- Sakura. – Falou Sakura tentando procurar uma desculpa para sair de perto desse rapaz.

- Já disseram que você é uma gracinha? – Falou Drake acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

- Sim, meu namorado. – Falou Sakura tirando a mão dele do seu rosto.

- Foi mesmo? – Perguntou Drake em som de deboche. – E como seu namorado deixou uma bonequinha que nem você vim a uma boate sozinha?

- Ele não deixou. – Falou Sakura. – Eu vim com uma amiga que ela é solteira, porque não fala com ela? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Cadê ela? – Perguntou Drake caçando Tomoyo com o olhar. – Uhuu, não me diga que é aquela belezura ali.

- É ela mesmo. – Falou Sakura. – O nome dela é Tomoyo.

- Flw Gata, diz a seu namorado que mandei um abraço. – Falou Drake indo em direção a Tomoyo. – Oi Tomoyo.

- O que? – Perguntou Tomoyo sem ouvir o que ele disse mais continuando dançando. – Não consegui te ouvir.

- Eu disse, Oi Tomoyo. – Gritou Drake dançando junto com Tomoyo.

- Não estou te ouvindo. – Falou Tomoyo apontando para o ouvido para que ele entenda.

- Aff. – Falou Drake. – Aquela princesinha fez de proposito, sabia que ela não conseguiria minha ouvir com essa musica alta. – E assim ele tentou sair da pista de dança e não conseguiu. – Pronto, agora nem a Tomoyo, nem a Sakura, estou feito.

Eriol ficou na frente do segurança e o segurança ficou encarando ele sem falar nada.

- O que deseja? – Perguntou o Segurança.

- Desejo entrar Senhor. – Falou Eriol.

- Depois daquela confusão toda, quem em sã concienci... – Não terminou nem a frase e Shaoran pegou ele pela gola da camisa.

- Não queremos confusão, mas se o senhor não nos deixar entrar a ir e tirar duas garotas que estão ai por causa de burradas nossas, ai vai ter um problemasso, para você e para essa boatisinha. – Falou Shaoran.

- Calma calma. – Falou o Segurança entregando um papel para cada um. – Não quero confusão, podem entrar. – E assim Shaoran soltou ele.

- Obrigado. – Falou Shaoran entrando na Boate.

- Não sabia que era tão agressivo. – Comentou Eriol procurando as garotas.

- Quando se trata da Sakura, eu sou de tudo um pouco, vamos procurá-las. – Falou Shaoran se separando de Eriol.

Eriol saiu procurando pela pista de dança, entrou lá e fingiu está dançando e passando por todo mundo procurando Tomoyo ou Sakura, mas nada achou apenas uma loira maluca.

- Oi gato. – Falou a mulher.

- Oi. – Respondeu Eriol procurando Tomoyo.

- Olá gatinha. – Falou o garoto da porta da boate encostando perto de Tomoyo e falando perto do seu ouvido.

- Olá. – Falou Tomoyo dançando com ele.

- Você é muito bonita sabia? – Perguntou ele. – Como se chama flor?

- Tomoyo. – Falou Tomoyo. – E você?

- Tomoyo? Belo nome. – Comentou ele. – Me chamo Dreien.

- Nome diferente o seu. – Falou Tomoyo. – Mas eu gostei.

- Nossa, como você é lindo. – Comentou ela passando a mão pelo peito de Eriol.

- É eu malho todo dia. – Falou Eriol vendo uma garota de cabelos azuis-violeta dançando com um certo garoto de cabelos grisalhos que ele conheceu mais cedo na porta da boate. – Com licença.

- Aqui só está tendo homem dificil, hunf. – Falou ela voltando a dançar. - Essa boate já foi melhor freqüentada...

Eriol chegou perto de Tomoyo.

- Olá Moyo. – Falou Eriol no ouvido de Tomoyo.

- Eriol.. – Falou Tomoyo. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para você está todo machucado?

- Depois falamos sobre isso. – Falou Eriol segurando o braço dela e tirando ela da multidão.

- Own Brother. – Falou Dreien. – Você de novo?

- Sim. – Falou Eriol. – Agora da licença não quero confusão.

- Perai. – Falou Dreien segurando o braço de Eriol. – Quero te devolver uma coisinha.

- O q... – Antes que Eriol pudesse se virar para perguntar Dreien deu um soco na cara de Eriol.

Todo mundo começou a gritar e sair correndo da Boate. Sakura não sabia o que fazer mais com medo de ser pisoteada pulou para o outro lado do balcão onde servia as bebidas. Andando de um lado para o outro topa com alguém.

- Me desculpe. – Falou Sakura.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Shaoran se levantando e vendo Sakura. – SAKURA! – E assim ele abraçou com força. – Que bom que está bem, ninguém tocou em você não né? Se tocou me fala como ele é que eu caço ele e arrebento a cara.

- Não. – Falou Sakura totalmente vermelha com o contato e com as preocupações dele. – Apenas um tal de Drake que estava encostando mais eu dei um fora.

- Que bom. – Falou Shaoran. – Mas eu acho que o Eriol ta em confusão de novo, vou esperar só a boate esvaziar mais para eu ir atrás dele.

- Enquanto isso ficamos aqui? – Perguntou Sakura olhando ele.

- Sim. – Falou Shaoran. – Sakura, eu queria lhe dizer...

E então alguém pula para o local onde Sakura e Shaoran estão. E cai bem em cima de Sakura, por cima dela para ser exata.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria. – Falou Drake com a mão sobre a perna de Sakura, mas que logo a retirou e se levantou. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. – Falou Sakura. – Drake?

- Oi princesinha minha, ainda lembra meu nome anjo. – Falou Drake.

- Oi pra você também Drake. – Falou Shaoran puchando Sakura para perto dele e fazendo-a ficar totalmente vermelha.

- Quem é ele Sakura? – Perguntou Drake. – Seu namorado?

Sakura ia abrir a boca para responder, mas foi logo cortada por Shaoran.

- Sim, sou namorado dela. – Falou Shaoran. – E por sinal soube que você ficou dando em cima dela só enquanto estava tentando entrar.

- Sua gata é do tipo... – Foi interrompido Drake.

- Se for falar merda, guarde pra você. – Falou Shaoran olhando para Sakura. – Né amor?

- É sim... – Falou Sakura ficando mais vermelha ainda com o olhar de Shaoran para ela.

- Duvido que vocês são namorados. – Falou Drake.

- Duvida? – Perguntou Shaoran ainda olhando para Sakura.

"_Diga que sim por favor. _– Pensou Shaoran."

- Duvido. – Falou Drake.

Shaoran ao ouvir a voz de Drake olhou para Sakura que estava bastante vermelha, e aproximou seu rosto ao dela e sussurrou.

- Eu te amo. – E assim Shaoran selou os lábios de Sakura com os seus, beijando Sakura docemente.

- Ta, agora eu acredito. – Falou Drake achando que eles iam parar de se beijar, mas não, eles continuaram se beijando, Sakura colocou a sua mão na nuca de Shaoran e Shaoran estava com uma mão nas costas dela segurando-a para não cair e com a outra no seu rosto o acariciando. – Já entendi. Vou sair.

- Ora seu. – Falou Eriol se levantando e dando um soco na barriga dele. – Nunca mais ouse encostar na Tomoyo e nem falar palavras ousadas sobre ela entendeu? – E assim ele tirou a sua camisa e cubriu Tomoyo que para ele estava praticamente nua, colocou o braço em volta dela e falou. – Vamos sair daqui. – E assim os dois se retiraram do local.

- Porque aquele escandalo todo Eriol? – Perguntou Tomoyo parando de acompanhá-lo e olhando para ele. – Você estava com a Tiny e então decidir vim me divertir.

- Você tinha razão. – Falou Eriol com o rosto inclinado para o chão e olhando Tomoyo pelo canto dos olhos. – Ela é uma cretina.

- Ora Ora. – Falou Tomoyo. – Finalmente notou isso.

- Mas o seu Killer não fica atrás não. – Falou Eriol se virando para ela e cruzando os braços.

- Verdade. – Concordou Tomoyo. – Ele é um cretino! – Falou Tomoyo. – Mas não precisava bater naquele rapaz não, ele não havia encostado a mão em mim.

- Mas ele falou umas coisas de você pra mim. – Falou Eriol com seu sangue fervendo. – E eu não gostei.

- Porque não gostou? – Perguntou Tomoyo encarando ele.

- Porque eu te... – Começou Eriol se aproximando de Tomoyo. – Eu te... – Falou ele em um sussurro com os rostos colados e com os lábios bem proximos.

- Você...? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

_To Be Continue..__._

**An-chan n.n: **Neem demoroo tantoo assim D: Demoro ? x.x' Qe boom qe gostoou :D' No proxiimo ele vai se declarar pra Tomoyo ( ou eé o qe aparenta :B ) Não coloquei nesse porque a Sakura e o Shaoran já se beijaram :x Então não queria botar os 4 se acertando num capitulo só, sô mal apokspoakspoaks'

**Mafe Ly: **kaopskpaoksopakskaops' eo deixo eo deixo ! porqe eo surto também aposkaopska' eo qando eo surto.. unhm... só eo sei o qe acontece paokspoakspoaksopaskopas' Ela ficou morta de ciumes do Eriol com a Tiny D: Por isso ela tratou ele mal, eo tbm tratava :X

**Lady Luz: **Acho que a Tomoyo foi até má demais com Eriol... Ou não opakspoaksopkas' Bem, aii vai o 6º capitulo *-*' Espero qe goste :*

**: **Amigaa, tu sabe qe é ocê qe me da expiração para escrever né? *-*' tipo assim, depois qe te conhecii ficou tudo BEM mais fácil, arigato 3

**.Girl083: **É, tem poucas fic's deles, por isso fiz a minha :D' Faz uma também, prometo que se fizer serei sua leitora nº 1 *-*' Bjoo :*

**Lady Luna Andrew: **Aii ta a continuação :D' Boa leitura sz'

**Tomoyo-chan vulho To-chan: **Primaaaaaaaaa!! *-*' Finalmente leu o capitulo, achei que tinha me abandonado D: Nhyaa, que bom que gostou, fiz o antigo capitulo pensando em você *-*' Espero que goste desse aqui também 3


	7. Confições a parte

Hello!

Aqui está o tão esperado _***Ou nem tão assim* **_ capitulo 7.

Espero que gostem, e um comentário:

HAHAHAHAHA!!

PEGUEI VOCÊS, acharam mesmo que no 7º capitulo ia por o Eriol e a Tomy juntos? NUNCA!

Vocês ainda vão sofrer muito em minhas mãos MUAHAHAHA /risadadumal.

Bem,

Vamos a fic!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Desejo de Infância

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Eu tenho que te proteger Moyo. – Falou Eriol sem coragem para mudar a sua vida tão radicalmente.

- O que?? – Perguntou Tomoyo sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. – Como é isso ai?? Você faz esse DRAMA todo, pra dizer que TEM QUE ME PROTEGER?

_Há! Me engana que eu gosto! ¬¬ Ta de brincadeira né? Esperar esse tempo todo para ouvir que ele tem que me proteger? Corta essa! Que raiva do Eriol juro!_

- E você achou que fosse o que? – Perguntou Eriol de frente para Tomoyo com os braços cruzados. – Que eu ia falar que te amava? Ora Tomoyo, como você mesmo disse esses dias o tempo inteiro, nós somos irmãos! E nada passara disso.

_Isso é covardia! Ele está se vingando ou é impressão minha? Eu não irei deixar barato!!_

- Ta certo maninho. – Falou Tomoyo dando um beijo da bochecha de Eriol. – Nós sempre fomos irmão e sempre vamos ser, afinal foi isso que prometemos quando tínhamos 9 anos de idade não foi mesmo? Nunca nos separarmos.

- ... – Eriol ficou olhando Tomoyo um pouco irritado em ouvi-la dizer que eles sempre foram irmãos e sempre iriam ser, porque ele fugira daquela forma dos seus sentimentos? Porque não se entregava logo ao que sentia, seria medo de acabar mudando toda a sua vida? Seria medo de não ser mais aceito em casa? Ou seria medo da Tomoyo não gostar dele e eles mudarem o modo de agir um com o outro? Ou seria tudo isso junto? Tantas perguntas sem resposta e o pior que ele não conseguia obter resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas. – Vamos para casa Moyo.

_Não acredito que ele não ficou irritado, porque ele está tão calado assim? Ele sabe que eu não suporto quando ele fica calado, hoje ele realmente está a fim de me irritar!_

- Cadê o Shao e a Saky? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Devem está lá dentro ainda, provavelmente um calado olhando para o outro. – Falou Eriol se encostando em uma parede e olhando para o chão pensando um pouco.

- Eriol. – Chamou Tomoyo.

- Sim Moyo? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Você acha que o Shao um dia irá se declarar para a Saky? – Perguntou Tomoyo. – Eu fico até triste quando penso em tudo que ele sente por ela e não fala, ela também gosta dele, mas as paixões da Saky são tão rápidas que fico com medo até dela magoar o Shao, sabe?

- Sei... – Sussurrou Eriol. – Acho que ele já fez isso alguma vez, ou já tentou e a Saky não deixou.

- Humm. – Pensou um pouco Sakura. – Será que não é melhor entrarmos?

- Moyo, só tem uma saída por essa boate. – Sussurrou Eriol mostrando está um pouco cansado.

- Eriol você está bem? – Perguntou Tomoyo se encostando nele.

- Sim, só um pouco cansado. – Sorriu Eriol.

- Eriol. – Chamou Tomoyo que agora estava ao seu lado.

- Humm? – Perguntou Eriol em um murmúrio.

- Se você não fosse meu irmão. – Começou Tomoyo fazendo Eriol direcionar o seu olhar para ela. – Você ficaria comigo?

- Mas que pergunta é essa Moyo? – Perguntou Eriol corando violentamente.

- Não, é que tipo. – Começou Tomoyo. – O Shao disse que se ele não amasse a Saky amaria a mim, e todas as meninas da sala me odeiam pelo fato de todos os menos me 'amar'... – Continuou Tomoyo. – Mas... Quando eu me olho no espelho, não vejo beleza, não vejo beleza em mim, pois meus olhos não demonstram a felicidade que os olhos de Sakura demonstram, não demonstram aquilo que eu queria vê quando olhasse para o meu reflexo no espelho, entende Eriol? – Perguntou Tomoyo olhando seu irmão.

- Tudo isso que você falou eu entendo. – Falou Eriol. – Mas porque os seus olhos não demonstram a felicidade?

- Porque eu não sou feliz. – Falou Tomoyo com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Tipo, tenho um pai que amo muito, uma mãe perfeita, amigos ótimos, professores que eu amo, até mesmo os mais chatos eu gosto muito Mas...

- Mas? – Perguntou Eriol ainda olhando-a.

- Não tenho alguém com quem eu possa dividir as minhas tristezas, tem dias que eu me isolo no meu quarto que nem a Sakura me entende, não tenho um amor para contar nas minhas horas mais difíceis Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo direcionando o olhar para o céu. – E isso me deixa triste.

- Tomoyo. – Chamou Eriol.

- Sim? – Perguntou Tomoyo ainda olhando para o céu.

- Qual o seu maior sonho? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Primeiramente um dia poder achar esse algo que me complete para eu ser verdadeiramente feliz. – Falou Tomoyo. – E segundo que um dia possa cantar para que todos possam ouvir eu cantando com toda a minha força e alma, porque quando eu canto é assim que canto, não só com a minha voz com o meu coração, com todas as minhas forças do meu corpo.

- Por isso que você canta tão bem. – Falou Eriol dando um sorriso para Tomoyo que retribuiu com um sorriso grande e branco. – Tomoyo, esse algo que você procura, porque você ainda não o encontrou?

- Eu não sei... – Sussurrou Tomoyo. – Talvez porque eu não mereça algo tão especial e importante como isso, ou talvez pelo simples fato que essa que realmente foi feita para mim está tão longe de mim que eu ainda não conheça, ou tão longe de mim que eu não a possa ver. – Falou Tomoyo direcionando o olhar para o chão.

- Você acha que essa pessoa possa morar nessa pequena cidade que a gente mora? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Talvez sim Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo. – Mas não sei, a cada dia que passa eu perco as esperanças de achar esse alguém, porque todos os meninos que eu já vi, fiquei ou até mesmo namorei, todos eles tinham defeitos imperdoáveis ao meu ver.

- Que tipo de defeitos imperdoáveis? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Alguns não me amavam, outros só queriam me exibir por ai, outros eram galinhas e outros eu não amei... – Falou Tomoyo. – Eu já busquei em tantos olhos encontrar uma felicidade que eu acho que não existe. – Comentou Tomoyo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Mas que bobagem é essa Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol. – Você está querendo dizer que só podemos ser felizes se tivermos namorados? Não não, você est... – Eriol foi interrompido.

- Não Eriol. – Falou Tomoyo o cortando. – Não estou querendo dizer que só podemos ser felizes com namorados, estou querendo dizer que a um ponto na vida que todos nós precisamos ser amadas e amar alguém de uma forma nunca vivida antes, de uma forma pura de uma forma que seja eterna entende Eriol?

- Sim eu entendo Tomoyo. – Falou Eriol nos olhos de Tomoyo e se aproximou dela.

_Ai meu Deus! Ele vai me beijar?_

Eriol deu um beijo na testa de Tomoyo e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você é a menina mais doce, meiga, gentil e bonita que há em Afluy Tomoyo. – Falando isso Tomoyo corou violentamente e não falou mais nada. Só pode-se ouvir um risinho de Eriol ao vê o qual sem graça Tomoyo ficou.

_Enquanto isso..._

Sakura e Shaoran estavam se beijando com muito amor e carinho, cada vez eles aprofundaram mais um beijo, mas infelizmente eles precisam respirar afinal não é mesmo? Daí quando eles se separam Sakura estava bastante vermelha mais sorria que recebia de volta um sorriso de Shaoran também que estava bastante vermelho também.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Falou Shaoran.

- Sim. – Completou Sakura. – Tomoyo e Eriol já devem está lá fora e provavelmente a Boate só não fechou por nossa causa sabia?

- Pelo menos foi por uma boa causa. – Falou Shaoran se aproximando de Sakura e beijando seu pescoço.

- Shao... Shao... – Chamou Sakura que foi atendida, o garoto continua beijando seu pescoço o que a fez fechar os olhos mais logo voltou a terra. – Shao! Tomoyo e Eriol estão nos esperando!

- Ok Ok! – Falou Shaoran se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, ela segurou em sua mão e ele a puxou agora os dois de pé seguiram para fora da boate.

Ao sair da boate viram Eriol e Tomoyo encostados na parede. Vendo acena eles começaram a conversar em sussurrou.

- Devemos atrapalhar mesmo Saky? – Perguntou Shaoran. – Nós não podemos voltar ali para dentro, deixar eles curtirem o momento deles e nós curtirmos o nosso não?

- Deixe de coisa menino! – Falou Sakura ficando levemente vermelha. – Vamos logo, Tomy e Eriol estão apenas conversando.

- Ta bom. – Se dando por vencido, ou quase, Shaoran abraçou Sakura e eles foram abraçadinhos até Tomoyo e Eriol. – Oi casal. – Falou Shaoran deixando Tomoyo e Eriol bastante vermelhos mais para disfarçarem tiraram por menos.

- ... – Eriol e Tomoyo se olharam e começaram a rir. – Casal? A GENTE? – E continuaram rindo.

- O casal aqui é vocês! – Falou Tomoyo invertendo a situação.

- Pois é. – Falou Shaoran beijando a bochecha de Sakura.

- Depois te conto tudo. – Falou Sakura em um mecher de lábios para Tomoyo. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Responderam em uníssono Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran.

Assim Eriol e Tomoyo deixaram Sakura e Shaoran em suas casas e seguiram para casa, nessas horas era bom sair com amigos e com o irmão, para poder deixar os amigos em casa e voltar para sua casa com seu irmão.

Finalmente a sós, eles ficaram calados por um bom tempo, Tomoyo estava pensando no que Shaoran disse, ele os chamou de Casal... Isso tinha futuro? Tomoyo e Eriol um casal? Tinha REALMENTE futuro isso? Até que o silencio foi quebrado.

- Tomy. – Chamou Eriol continuando seu caminho para casa sendo acompanhado por Tomoyo.

- Oi. – Falou Tomoyo direcionando o olhar para ele.

- Você acha que a gente parece um casal? – Perguntou Eriol deixando Tomoyo vermelha.

_Ele também estava pensando nisso... _

- Não sei. – Falou Tomoyo. – Só sei que a gente briga demais né? – Riu Tomoyo.

- Verdade, nossos santos nunca bateram. – Falou Eriol sorrindo para Tomoyo.

- É verdade, desde quando nós brigamos? – Perguntou Tomoyo.- 5 anos de idade meus? – Perguntou Tomoyo em meio de risos.

- Menos, eu lembro que eu brigava por uma boneca sua quando você tinha 3 anos de idade. – Falou Eriol rindo.

- Ah! Que covarde. – Falou Tomoyo dando tapinhas de leve nele. – Brigar com uma criança indefesa de 3 aninhos de idade?

- Nem vem Moyo. – Falou Eriol tentando ficar sério. – Lembro que você sempre chorava quando eu pegava qualquer coisa, você sempre fez questão das coisas desde pequena.

- Você quer dizer que sou egoísta? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- Sim. – Falou Eriol sério.

- Naaaão!! Egooooooístaaaa euuuuuuu? – Perguntou Tomoyo e logo depois começou a rir. – Você sempre soube que para mim o que é meu, é meu, senão pode ser só meu, então eu não quero.

- Até comigo isso? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Sim. – Falou Tomoyo ficando vermelha. – Odiava te vê com a Srtª Kymberlim.

- Também pudera, eu era um idiota. – Falou Eriol.

- Você descobriu...? – Perguntei olhando para o chão.

- Sim, aquela prostituta! – Falou Eriol irritado. – Como pode brincar com os meus sentimentos? Por isso que ela sempre era bem apressadinha.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- A Tomy. – Falou Eriol. – Meu primeiro beijo foi com você naquela queda lembra?

- Sim. – Falou Tomoyo entre risos.

**Inicio do Flash Back**

_- Tomoyo Daydoujh! – Gritava um menino de uns 12 anos de idade com os cabelos meia-noite e olhos da mesma cor, correndo atrás de uma garota de seus 7-8 de idade, longos cabelos violeta e olhos da mesma cor com um boneco do Super-Homem nas mãos._

_- Você não me pega você não me pega. – Falou a menina seguindo por um lado da casa._

_- Há, vamos vê. – Sussurrou o garoto seguindo pelo outro lado da casa, assim foi de fininho e tinha um local onde tinha uma curva quando ele foi ultrapassar essa curva, quando de repente uma menina desembestada vem correndo e cai por cima dele. Com o impacto os dois fecham os olhos, mas podem sentir algo quente tocando os lábios dos dois e quando eles resolvem abrir os olhos notam que os lábios dos dois estão se tocando e isso faz Eriol corar violentamente. – Levanta Tomy levanta!_

_- O que foi Eriol? – Perguntou Tomoyo levantando rapidamente mesmo sem querer se separar daquele toque._

_- Você não viu o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Eriol a olhando._

_- Vi, isso. – Falou Tomoyo dando um Celinho em Eriol que o fez ficar mais vermelho mais Tomoyo, nem sabia o que era isso por isso estava agindo normalmente._

_- Não podemos fazer isso Tomoyo! – Falou Eriol totalmente vermelho. – Irmãos não podem fazer isso, nunca!_

_- Porque? – Perguntou Tomoyo._

_- Porque não! – E assim Eriol saiu correndo do local._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Você ficou todo sem graça com a situação, e eu abestalhada nem sabia o que tava acontecendo. – Ria Tomoyo. – Mas o que isso tem haver Eriol?

- Aquela... Aquela... – Começou Eriol com bastante raiva. – Ela tentou me seduzir, e eu quase cair, eu tinha meus 17 anos, ela começou a me cantar. Disse que eu estava mais lindo do que tudo, e um monte de coisas, e eu como era apaixonado por ela, fui caindo, ela me levou para o quarto dela e...

- Vocês fizeram? – Perguntou Tomoyo morrendo de raiva. – Fala logo, não precisa esconder!

- Não, não fizemos. – Falou Eriol. – Porque o marido ou algo do tipo dela chegou, e minha mãe no mesmo dia me disse que ela era uma prostituta.

- Devia ter feito. – Falou Tomoyo morrendo de raiva dele. – Já estava ali na cama, já tinham se beijado e tudo.

- Era, né? – Perguntou Eriol olhando para ela. – Mas eu não podia, porque eu não via ela e sim uma outra pessoa lá.

- Quem? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- N-Ninguém. – Falou Eriol olhando para frente e dando graças a Deus por terem chegado em casa. – Vamos entrar! Até amanhã Moyo. – E assim Tomoyo não pôde falar mais nada apenas viu um Eriol muito apressado abrir a porta da sua casa e subir as escadas.

- Eu hein. – Falou Tomoyo entrando. – Acho que esse homem tem um parafuso a menos. – E assim Tomoyo tomou uma ducha quente rápida, pois a noite estava bastante fria, vestiu um pijama rosa, um short rosa com um monte de ursinho brancos espalhados por ele todo, uma blusa rosa com os mesmos detalhes deixando aparecendo seu umbigo, então ela se jogou em sua cama e a única coisa que falou antes de adormecer foi. – Parece que nem tudo é o que parece afinal, não é mesmo Eriol?

E assim Tomoyo dormiu o sonho dos Deuses, e ela realmente estava precisando, depois dessa longa noite, ela realmente merecia dormir como nunca havia dormido em sua vida.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Desejo de Infância

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Nota da Autora: **Yo!

Bem assim fica o 7º capitulo dessa historia, eu ia fazê-lo maior, mas minhas mãos já estavam doendo, já que minha idéias vêem e vão bem rápido, digitei o mais rápido que pude!! ^^

Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, como vocês podem notar, Eriol e Tomoyo se afastaram mais assim que Tomoyo começou a namorar, e Eriol ficou de escanteio em sua vida, e isso fez Eriol pirar, já não bastava ter que vê Tomoyo com outros garotos, ainda tinha que perder a amizade de sua 'irmã'?

Bem, no próximo capitulo, vai ser só os pensamentos de Eriol, então não será um capitulo muito grande, mas tinha que vim a parte dos pensamentos dele afinal não é mesmo?

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, espero reviews, tenham um bom dia, ou uma boa tarde, ou uma boa noite, não sei a que horas estão lendo isso então vale tudo isso! XD

Beijinhos.

Ja ne.


	8. Pensamentos ocultos, a decisão tomada

**Nota da Autora: **Olha gente, como eu deixei bem claro, ta sendo complicado para mim postar, muito mesmo. O meu pc, meu pc mesmo, quebrou, e agora estou usando o da sala, que quase nunca está desocupado, é quase um milagre ele está desocupado.

Então, por favor tenham um pouco de paciencia comigo, fiz o maior possivel esse capitulo. Como minha mãos começaram a doer, porque eu tive que escrever primeiro, já que hoje o pc da sala deu uma pane que eu pensei: _Af! O outro pc tbm vai queimar?._

Mas graças a Deus foi só um susto, não queimou nada não, é que meu irmão derramou algo no pc, e isso fez ele ficar apitando feito um louco, mas como isso é óbvio ele foi consertado, senão não estaria postando.

Boa leitura!

Capitulo Oito – _Pensamentos Ocultos, a decisão tomada._

Porque eu estou me sentindo assim? Porque eu não consigo esquecer o momento em que a Tomoyo perguntou por que eu me importava tanto com o motivo dela está numa boate? Porque eu sinto um arrependimento enorme daquilo eu falei para ela? Essa não era a verdade? Eu não preciso proteger a minha irmã mais nova?

Eu quero poder desvendar os sentimentos do meu coração, e hoje, eu, Eriol Minamino, tirarei o dia de folga só para pensar sobre o que eu realmente sinto, o que sinto pela Tomoyo, saber se o que eu desejo é realmente o que eu faço.

Ou se eu só estou fazendo o que minha razão fala, e não o que o meu coração manda. Não agüento mais sofrer, não suporto vê a Tomoyo tão fragilizada, eu sinto uma enorme vontade de confortá-la em meus braços, mas estando tão próximo a ela, tenho medo de fazer algo que eu possa me arrepender depois.

Algo que eu possa me arrepender depois? O que eu estou dizendo? A minha vida está sendo de arrependimento, tudo que se relacionada a Tomoyo que eu faço eu me arrependo, das palavras que eu não consigo dizer, do modo que eu a trato, da maneira em que eu queria agir com ela, dos momentos que eu queria passar ao lado dela, e dos garotos que saem com ela.

Porque eu odeio tanto assim eles? É realmente um sentimento que irmão sente por uma irmã? É realmente um ciúme que deseja protegê-la do mal? Ou um sentimento de Obsessão? Que a quer só para ele? O que eu sinto pela Tomoyo?

Essa é a pergunta central. Onde envolvem todas essas outras perguntas, onde envolve tantas confusões de sentimentos, tantas coisas eu penso, mas eu sempre faço algo que eu nunca penso que eu faria.

Ou eu minto sobre algo que eu penso. Ou eu faço algo que eu desejava, ou deixo de fazer algo que eu sempre quis falar. Desde o momento em que eu a vi naquele momento, enquanto a Senhorita Kymberlim me beijava, naquele momento eu a vi.

Passei semanas, meses, pensando porque vi a Tomoyo se eu sempre fui apaixonado pela a Senhorita Kymberlim. Porque eu vi a minha irmãzinha mais nova, mas até hoje não encontro uma solução para esse enigma, porque não consigo desvendar os mistérios do meu coração?

A pergunta aqui é: Eu quero desvendar os mistérios do meu coração?

Porque não? Medo de desvendar e depois descobrir algo que eu nunca senti antes? Medo de amar a Tomoyo? Amá-la? Será isso? Será que eu amo a Tomoyo? Então todos esses anos, tudo que eu vivi com ela foi tudo uma mentira...?

Não vamos perder o foco. Não tem nada haver com mentira, porque foram todos esses anos que foram plantando esse sentimento que eu sinto por ela. Então até explicito agora, é por isso que eu não quero outro perto dela!

É por isso que a palavra maninho da boca dela me irrita, me deixa nos nervos. É por isso que eu não tiro a Tomoyo da minha cabeça, é por isso todo esse arrependimento. Então é isso mesmo? Eu amo a Tomoyo, uma garota que eu convivi desde pequena, que foi criada como minha irmã, eu me apaixonei por ela?

O que os meus pais irão dizer quando eu simplesmente chegar até eles e falar: Papai Mamãe, me desculpem mais eu me apaixonei pela a minha irmã.

Eles não vão aceitar, quem ia aceitar? Dois filhos namorando, enquanto nossos filhos vão ser irmãos e primos. Não pode ser, eu não posso destruir a vida da Tomoyo dessa maneira, não posso mesmo.

Então o que farei? Ficarei acumulando sentimentos e palavras não ditas até explodir? E quando eu explodir? O que irá acontecer? Falarei tudo que eu penso sem pensar nas conseqüências? Ou apenas irei sumir do mundo e nunca mais voltarei para Afluy?

Seria uma boa ir embora por uns tempos, fugir dos problemas sempre é a solução mais fácil a se tomar não é mesmo? Mas eu sou um covarde? Pois só os covardes não enfrentam os seus problemas e medos de frente. Então eu irei fugir e me esconder e deixar que os problemas apenas cresçam e quando eu não estiver mais suportando eu morra?

Não! Não morrerei como um covarde, irei enfrentar os meus problemas e meus medos, e mesmo que isso custe tudo que eu conquistei até hoje, eu irei falar para a Tomoyo que eu a amo, e não como a minha irmãzinha querida que eu cresci e vivi com ela.

Eu a amo com minha namorada, a quero aqui ao meu lado, e ninguém poderá tirá-la de mim, agora que tudo está se ajeitando, tudo no seu tempo como diz a Bíblia. Acho que vou esperar até o dia dos namorados não está longe, hoje é quanto? 25 de maio, é está perto, mas algumas semanas acho que da para eu agüentar.

Não é possível que daqui para lá algo que possa mudar tudo que eu sinto por ela, ou algo que possa alterar o meu destino e o da Tomoyo. Não, nada apode mudar o nosso destino. Irei esperar até o dia dos namorados e então falarei tudo que eu sinto para ela.

Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para ensaiar, um pouco mais de coragem, e nesse tempo eu aproveito para me aproximar da Tomoyo, aproveito para tentar a voltar a ser aquele irmão-amigo que ela me considerava.

Porque do Amigo para o Namorado, é só um passo afinal. É, se eu for um amigo muito intimo dela, tudo será mais fácil, até parece que eu não moro na mesma casa que ela, que já não a vi andando de calcinha pela casa. Aiai! É melhor nem me lembrar daquilo... Foi muito vergonhoso para mim, se para mim foi, imagina para ela.

**Inicio do Flash Back**

Uma jovem de cabelos violetas andava pela casa calmamente, ela estava em casa sozinha, estava bastante à-vontade, só de lingerie. Seus cabelos estavam muito bonitos aquela noite, estavam meio cacheados, meio lisos, ela estava com seu MP4 andando sozinha pela casa. E quando dobrou o corredor que levava a cozinha viu um homem de cabelos e olhos meia-noite e começou a gritar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Berrou a jovem.

- Calma! Calma! – Tentou acalmá-la o rapaz. – Sou eu Tomoyo! O Eriol, lembra?

- Seu tarado! – Berrava Tomoyo se escondendo atrás da parede. – O que faz aqui? Não tinha viajado com a mamãe e o papai?

- Desisti. – Falou Eriol.

- Conseguiu, pode ir para o aeroporto. – Falou Tomoyo emburrada.

- Hein? – Perguntou Eriol desentendido.

- Eu sei que isso tudo foi só para me vê de calcinha seu tarado! – Falou Tomoyo.

- Louca. – Falou Eriol. – Eu não queria te vê de calcinha foi um acidente.

- Também não precisava falar assim. – Sussurrou Tomoyo ao subir para seu quarto.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Claro claro, morando na mesma casa já tinha a visto assim outras vezes, mas só quando era mais jovem, assim quando começou a ganhar curvas e seios, ela nunca mais andou de calcinha pela casa, e nesse dia quando eu me lembro, ainda sinto a dor no ouvido do grito dela.

Eita garotinha que tem o grito fino pense! Aquele dia foi hilário, depois ficamos nós dois sozinhos numa casa, eu querendo fazer uma festa e ela querendo ler. Foi hilário, aiai!

Ali nós éramos tão amigos quanto ela e Sakura são. Será que éramos amigos? Eu adoro me lembrar daquele tempo, mas logo se acabou, porque ai venho o primeiro namorado dela, e ela começou a deixar o irmão-amigo de escanteio. O que eu podia fazer?

**Não me troque por seu namorado, pois eu te amo mais que ele**!? Não claro que não, eu nem sabia o que sentia ali ainda, e mesmo que soubesse nunca falaria isso. Hunf! Já sofri tanto por causa da Tomoyo, dizem que quando se apaixonam as mulheres sofrem mais que os homens, eu protesto.

Eu sofri e ainda sofro, só vou parar de sofrer se um dia tiver a Tomoyo só para mim. Só minha mesmo, não irei dividir nem com o Shaoran nem com a Sakura, ah! Isso é um sonho, a Tomoyo 24h só para mim. Que sonho bom. Espero que um dia isso se torne real.

Eu queria que ela desse pelo menos um sinal que gosta de mim, se ela desse quaisquer sinal, eu não estaria nem ai para quem achasse que é incesto, por eu e ela sabemos que não é. Não somos irmãos de sangue e nem nunca fomos, mas eu também vacilei muito caramba.

Me lembro que quando nós éramos pequenos, a Tomoyo gostava de mim, mas que droga! Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por aquela Senhorita Vadia, tudo estaria tão bem agora. A culpa é sua Eriol! Não sabe fazer as coisas direito, não sabe o que sente agora é bom você sofrer mesmo.

Agora falando em sofrimento, será que a Tomoyo sofreu naquela época? Que pergunta óbvia! É lógico que sofreu... Eriol você é um estúpido mesmo, fez a Tomoyo sofrer, e agora que ela não me quer mais to ai todo apaixonado e derretido por ela. Acho que eu não a mereço, se eu estou sofrendo agora, o quanto que ela sofreu antes...

Poxa, eu fiz a mulher da minha vida sofrer, e agora não faço a menor idéia de como posso me redimir desse erro gravíssimo nem sei se dar para me redimir. Nem sei se poderei ter uma chance com a Tomoyo, já que agora ela não me ama mais, e também, agora ela tem a vida dela, tantos meninos gostam dela agora, acho que eu perdi minha chance, não quero estragar a vida da Tomoyo, mas pelo menos queria tirar essa historia a limpo, se ela gosta ou não de mim, se não gostar eu deixo quieto, mas se gostar fica tudo mais fácil.

É bem mais fácil que seja a primeira opção, já que desde que eu comecei a sentir uma leve atração física pela Tomoyo, ela simplesmente se distanciou de mim, e me tratou como o irmãozinho protetor dela, só me lembrar disso eu fico furioso!

Mas bem que eu gostava da sensasão de proteção que ela demonstrava quando estava abraçada a mim naquela época. Quando um engraçadinho queria tentar algo à força com ela, ah! Eu quebrava a cara dele com o maior gosto, e depois a abraçava bem forte perguntando se ela estava bem, nunca irei me esquecer de certas coisas que passei com ela.

Na verdade, acho que nunca vou me esquecer de nenhum momento que eu passei com a Tomoyo até hoje. Como a primeira vez que eu e ela fomos ao cinema, com namorados nossos, mas sempre acabávamos na mesma situação: _nossos namorados se irritavam conosco e saiam juntos._ Só de me lembrar. Da uma vontade enorme de rir, porque assim, eu ia com outra garota para o mesmo local que ela com o pretexto de estar ali caso ela precise de ajudar para bater no rapaz, mas na verdade eu não suportava a idéia de vê-la com outro, agora entendo porque eu sempre rejeitei os namorados dela.

Ela sempre se irritou comigo, dizendo que eu queria que ela fosse freira, e eu com tom de brincadeira dizia: _Você ia ficar encantadora como freira_. Ela ficava virada comigo quando eu batia nos namorados dela, ou simplesmente dizia que ela não queria nada com ele, ou arrumava alguma desculpa, a última vez que ela me trouxe um namorado, sem ser o mala sem alça do Killer, eu disse que era namorado dela quando o rapaz chegou e coloquei ele para correr de lá.

Realmente, eu já vivi tanta coisa com a Tomoyo. Mas desde o dia da Boate, eu nunca mais dirigir a palavra a ela, e nem ela veio falar comigo, mamãe e papai estão desconfiados que aconteceu algo na noite do primeiro encontro _sério _que eu não ia atrapalhar dela. Provavelmente eles saibam o que aconteceu, que eu não me conti e fui encher ela, o _namoradinho_ dela,o Shao e a Saky.

Desconfio que eles saibam por que sempre me olham com um olhar de reprovação, mas o que eu podia fazer? Deixar ela e aquele Killer juntos? Pelo menos indo com a garota que ele namorara um dia, e que ainda estava afim, ia fazer a Tomoyo abrir os olhos que aquele Killerzinho ia acabar traindo ela com a Tina, Tiny, Tinta sei-lá. Não me arrependo, não me arrependo mesmo!

E por mais que tudo tenha sido um tanto chato para mim e para a Tomoyo, a única recompensa disso, foi que a Saky e o Shao estão namorando, finalmente, porque aqueles dois se gostam desde que a Tomoyo conhece a Saky, e isso faz anos. Nós quatro crescemos juntos, o chinês veio para cá logo quando era pequeno, conheceu a Sakura e pronto, não saiu mais daqui.

Bem, se a Sakura e o Shaoran que também pareciam impossível eles ficarem juntos, agora estão juntos e felizes, eu acho que devo arriscar em falar o que sinto para Tomoyo, então é isso que vou fazer, mas depende, que horas são?

- Nossa! – Falou Eriol olhando para o relógio que marcava duas horas da tarde. – A Tomoyo já foi para o colégio, bem feito, agora só vai poder falar com ela quando ela voltar, mas não é possível que daqui para lá algo aconteça. – Pensou um pouco Eriol nervoso. – Bem, por precaução, irei ligar para o Shao e falar tudo.

Assim ele discou o número do amigo e colocou o telefone próximo ao ouvido, o telefone chamou varias vezes, mas como ele provavelmente estava em aula, ele estaria agora recebendo uma bronca do professor por ter deixado o telefone ligado, e foi expulso da sala.

- Ele vai me matar. – Ao falar isso ouviu a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha.

- Obrigada Eriol. – Ironizou Shaoran.

- Desculpe, mas é por uma boa causa. – Disse Eriol. – Não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas é que...

- Fala Eriol. – Disse Shaoran apressado. – Estou ficando com medo, não está querendo se declarar para mim não né?

- Há! – Debochou Eriol. – Ta achando que eu gosto dessa fruta é? Se saia! Bem, voltando, eu descobri que realmente amo a Tomoyo, então vê se não deixa nenhum urubu dar em cima dela ai, porque eu vou me declarar assim que ela chegar em casa, está bem?

- Sim patrão! – Falou Shaoran. – Achei que nunca fosse descobrir isso, pois bem, eu manterei meus olhos bem abertos em cima dela.

- Em cima de quem Shaoran? – Perguntou uma voz que fez Eriol estremecer.

- Enrrola ela ai. – Disse Eriol assim e desligou o telefone.

"_Mas como?_"

- Uma amiga. – Disse Shaoran sorrindo. – Uma amiga me ligou e pediu para eu ficar com os olhos abertos para que um menino que ela ta namorando, não a traia, sabe? Coisa besta, mas é minha amiga irei atender. – Deu de ombros Shaoran.

- Saky não vai gostar nada de saber que você tem amigas Shao. – Falou Tomoyo sorrindo e assim entrou na sala.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Respirou aliviado Shaoran. – Espero que dê tudo certo para você Eriol, sempre quis que você e a Tomy ficassem juntos. – Sorrio Shaoran.

_Eriol conseguirá se declarar para sua amada?_

_Tomoyo se entregará a uma paixão?_

_O que acontecerá no próximo capitulo de Desejo de Infancia?_

**Só tem um jeito de descobrir...**

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora: **O Eriol estava confuso sobre o que realmente sentia, agora vamos vê no que vai dar sim? Estou com umas ideias para o proximo capitulo, mas acho que ainda não está na hora de juntar esses dois. xD

Vou da uma complicaçãozinha a esse casal fofolete!

Até o proximo capitulo! 


	9. Desejo de Infância: Uma Nova Versão

**Aviso:**

Olha eu depois de séculos e séculos deixando um aviso para vocês minhas queridas e adoráveis leitoras dessa minha estória.

Pois bem, como eu disse, eu sair para assistir uns animes e da um alô assim para a minha mente otaku, eu realmente assisti vários e vários animes, até mesmo aqueles do tempo em que minha vó era nova, do tipo:

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bucky

Digimon 1-4

Sakura Card Captors

Realmente eu fiz um arrastão dos antigos animes assim, naquela época eu nem assistia anime, muito menos gostava, comecei a gostar quando assisti InuYasha, e acho que é por isso que InuYasha é meu anime predileto 3

Pois bem, agora que deixar uma coisa especial para os que não desistiram de mim!

É isso mesmo, eu fiz uma nova versão dessa estória aqui, mas... Não postei nesse perfil, porque eu não lembrava a senha e coisa e tal, e agora eu realmente estou gostando do outro perfil xD

**O link ?**

.net/s/5870034/1/Desejo_de_Infancia_Uma_Nova_Versao

**Modificações ?**

Sim, houveram muitas modificações, e muitas mesmo. Afinal pessoas, quando eu entrei nesse negocio de Fanfiction eu tinha apenas dez aninhos, e era uma criança burra da quinta série xD

Agora estou na Oitava em breve ( se Deus quiser ) no primeiro, então minha digitação ficou melhor não é mesmo?

Então, é isso. Se vocês quiserem da uma olhada está ai o aviso e o link!

Bjos. :*


End file.
